The Only Reason
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: Allen was stuck taking good care of one bratty slash suicidal slash samurai-fanatic kid.
1. Who the hell are you

**Pairing:** KandaxAllen

**Disclaimer:** Isn't it obvious? Not mine. ^^

**Summary: **Allen was stuck taking good care of one bratty slash suicidal slash samurai-fanatic kid.

**Warnings: **[cough] none [cough]

**Author's Note: **I've seen a lot of fics where Allen was a kid. So, this is basically the opposite of that. Now, it's Kanda's turn to be the 'brat'.

_Enjoy!_

**KandaxAllen~KandaxAllen~KandaxAllen~KandaxAllen~KandaxAllen**

**Who. The. Hell. Are. You.**

"What?"

Allen was furious. That shit of a man, Cross, had just robbed his monthly pay check (again) and given him the task of babysitting some eight-year old brat that Allen didn't even know the name!

"Are you sure Lenalee? There's nothing left from this month's pay check? Nothing at all? Not even a cent?" Allen felt his world slowly crumbling.

"Y-yeah… I'm sorry about that Allen-chan; I tried to stop him but he has your password." She said, guilt written all over her face.

He tried to smile. This was not Lenalee's fault. If there's someone that should be blamed then it should be that bastard.

"It's okay Lenalee, don't worry about it. I'm used to Cross's ways and I think I still have some money left from my other part time jobs." He said though it's a big, fat lie. He bid her goodbye and sighed when he closed the door to the accounting room.

Now, where is that kid…?

He looked around and saw a couple of his co-workers encircling something, giggling and smiling.

'_Is Lavi here yet?_' He asked himself. Lavi was the son of the company's President and was Allen's age. They were both twenty and this was Allen's first job. Lavi surprisingly liked him but then again, Lavi liked everyone. He was the official mascot of the company because he loved to laugh a lot and brought smiles to just about everyone in the office.

But he can't see Lavi and as he's quite tall he'd have seen him right away.

Then he heard a very loud scream.

"Ugly people! You're a bunch of ugly people! Get the hell away from me!"

Uh-oh.

He hurriedly went towards the commotion and saw a small kid with very sharp eyes, killing everyone in the circle with his death-glare.

Everybody just laughed at the kid's words but the girls of the group were obviously laughing a little too hard; now feigning amusement to the small kid who had just called them 'ugly'.

"Excuse me…" Allen excused himself and made his way towards the pile of people encircling the kid.

"Don't touch me!" He heard the kid shout again.

Then Allen remembered his conversation with Lenalee a while ago:

"_A kid was left in your care by General Cross, Allen."_

"_A kid?"_

"_Yeah. I don't know his name though. He's around six to seven years old and is quite a handful, believe me!"_

"_You know him Lenalee."_

"_Not really. But I've seen him here at the office. Once, twice. Can't really remember."_

"_Okay… So where is he?"_

"_Now that you mentioned it, I remembered I left him on the first floor with Miranda-san."_

"_You left the boy with Miranda?"_

"_Don't give me that look Allen."_

"_I was just asking."_

"_Now go! He's been waiting for almost an hour now. And I'm telling you, the kid's not that tolerant."_

The kid was not just 'not that tolerant', Allen thought. He was _very_ intolerant and extremely rude, not to mention being very profane with his words. He was saying 'hell' in almost every sentence and that, in Allen's opinion, is a profane word and act already. He sighed and tried to gather himself together.

He dropped on his knees and caught the attention of the boy.

"Hello there…" He said to the kid and smiled.

The kid stopped wiggling furiously and looked at the new comer. He looked at Allen from head to toes, clearly scrutinising the man. Then he raised his eyebrows in a very perfect way, reminding Allen of how aristocrats in medieval era act when seeing something lowlife in front of them.

"Who the hell are you?" The small kid asked, not shouting but cold enough that it sent shivers down Allen's poor, poor spine.

Uh-oh.

**KandaxAllen~KandaxAllen~KandaxAllen~KandaxAllen~KandaxAllen**

**I am not hurt.**

So the first meeting was not that bad. Really. Allen was just spoken to rudely and as much as he hated profanity, he didn't have a choice but to answer the kid's question and ask him his name in return in which the kid did answer obediently but coldly nevertheless. He said his name was Kanda and Cross left him here and the annoying woman at the tenth floor said that he should wait on the first floor with some boring and almost lifeless woman and that had bored him so he had decided to stroll around on the floor, away from the spot he was left in but then a mass of annoying people had suddenly crowded him saying he was cute and all and then he got angry because they're all ugly people with ugly faces and ugly voices then he (Allen) suddenly came and said 'hello there'.

'_Perfect_', Allen thought, sighing to himself.

Another headache - that was certain!

The kid was still looking at him while he drove the two of them to his apartment.

"Um, is there any problem?" Allen asked. He tried to smile, really, but tiredness was slowly eating him away; draining his enthusiasm. Not to mention what Cross just did again.

The kid didn't answer. Not right away, anyway. He just looked at him a few more seconds before he answered Allen's question… with a question.

"Are you okay?"

Allen stopped driving and looked at the tiny figure next to him.

The kid just asked him if he was okay.

Guess he was becoming so much of a loner that he was shocked to hear a kid asking if he's okay.

"Y-yeah. Yeah… I'm good. Perfectly f-fine." He said, now genuinely smiling. Maybe having the kid around him for a few weeks won't be that bad…

"You're lying." The kid said, throwing daggers at him with his eyes.

Eh?

"Alma said we shouldn't lie."

Alma?

"Who is Alma?" Allen asked, still bewildered.

"My father."

Oh.

"I see." Allen continued his driving but thankful that there was traffic ahead of them.

"So are you hurt?" the kid asked again.

Allen smiled again. So much for being a kid…

"No. I am not hurt."

"Good." He heard the boy mutter under his breath.

Allen took the biggest risk of the year and ruffled the shoulder-length hair of the boy.

Allen was sure he heard the small kid purr.

**KandaxAllen~KandaxAllen~KandaxAllen~KandaxAllen~KandaxAllen**

**You. Yuu.**

Allen was currently frying an egg when he heard something fall in the other room. His heart thumped loud enough to send his ears deaf.

Kanda!

He left the kid in his room playing the Playstation. He had said that he was okay on his own and that Allen should stop worrying about him. They've been together for a week now and so far, so good. Kanda was a bit rude (but never to him, surprisingly) and not much of a talker but he was good enough for Allen's liking. And Kanda probably noticed that Allen winced every time he said the word 'hell' so he stopped saying that word (in front of Allen, anyway) for his sake.

Allen, with his apron still hugging his body, hurriedly went into his room. "Kanda!" He looked at the television that was on and showed Yoshimitsu kicking Jin Kazama and the latter not moving at all. He searched for the kid.

He gulped. Did he fall from the window?

"I'm here." Said a small voice.

He looked down and saw the kid sprawled on the floor, leaning against his bed. He ran to him and looked for any injuries but saw none.

"What happened? Are you hurt? What was that noise?"

"I fell."

Allen closed his eyes and tried to calm his furiously beating heart. He swallowed again because he felt that his throat was becoming dry and he slumped to the same floor and hugged the kid.

"Don't make me nervous, Kanda." He said to the boy, his face at the back of his small neck.

"Yuu."

"Huh? Me? What about me?" Allen asked, but still didn't let the child out of his grasp.

"No. Yuu."

"Y~uu?"

"Yeah."

"What was that?" He asked.

"My name. Call me that."

Allen let go of Kanda and stared at him. The kid was not looking at him, an alien colour suddenly invading the natural colour of his face.

"Call me Yuu." The kid said again, slumping on his knees. "That's my name. When you called me Kanda, I thought you were calling Alma. My name's Yuu. So you better call me Yuu." His face was beginning to borrow a shade of red, his lips pouting in a very cute way and his eyes desperately trying to look away from him.

Allen laughed and ruffled the boy's hair again. A gesture Kanda surprisingly loved (even if he didn't say it).

"Alright. Y~uu. Yuu. Yuu. Yuu. Yuu. Is that enough, Yuu?" Allen said smiling widely.

"One is enough."

**KandaxAllen~KandaxAllen~KandaxAllen~KandaxAllen~KandaxAllen**

.

.

.

.

.

.

You like it? ^^ I hope you do… If you do, can you kindly hit that review button down there and give some reviews? :) that would make me really happy… And maybe I'll write some more of it.

**Beta'd Version Uploaded: **November 16, 2010

Thanks to AustralianGypsy for a her amazing job!


	2. The day Allen died

**Disclaimer:** No. No. And a big, fat, fluffy NO. :)

**Beta'd Version:** November 17, 2010

Thanks to **AustralianGypsy** for being an amazing Beta Reader... Sniff... Sniff... Thanks a lot!

* * *

**Right here.**

"You're what?"

Allen wanted to laugh. Lavi was now behaving like a water-deprived fish.

All the wiggling and stuff and of course, let's not forget the mouth.

"Yeah, Lavi, I'm currently babysitting an eight-year-old boy that's why I cannot go with you. You have to ask Chouji tonight." Allen said clearly suppressing his laughter.

"That's not fair! You promised me your time last week, Allen!" Lavi was now undoubtedly throwing his infamous tantrum.

Allen cleared his throat and sighed.

"I can't really go Lavi, I'm sorry."

He couldn't leave Yuu here all alone! The thought gave him shivers. It'd be like abandoning a child in a desert. So, no. "I'm sorry buddy."

Lavi couldn't do anything. Not if Allen was _that_ serious.

Allen closed the door after Lavi left, but he gave him that strange look of betrayal before completely leaving the apartment. Allen just laughed knowing the funny lad was not really serious. Lavi will always be Lavi.

Well, there'll always be a next time and maybe he would bring Yuu with him. That would absolutely thrill the kid.

When he turned around, he saw him peeping through his room (Yuu insisted on sleeping with him), clutching his stuff toy Taz, and giving him an unfathomable look.

Allen smiled and walked to the boy.

He kneeled in front of him and looked the kid in the eye.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

He didn't answer, instead, he ran to his bed and hide beneath the room's comforter.

Allen suppressed another smile.

He went to the bed and sat beside Kanda and peeked under the comforter where the kid was hiding his face.

"What's wrong?"

He saw the small face furrowed. Lips pouting.

Another suppressed smile.

"You should have gone with him. It's not like I'm going to run away. I'll be fine." He said but his face was telling Allen another thing.

Allen laughed and snuggled the kid to his chest, surprising the boy.

"I didn't go because I want to be with Y~uu tonight." Allen rests his face to the soft mane of the small figure beneath his embrace. The kid stopped struggling for a while and Allen felt him returning his embrace. He smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"All right! It's getting late. We need to sleep now." Allen kissed the boy's cheeks and arranged the comforter on the boy's chest. "Good night Yuu."

"Good night… Allen."

Allen immediately drifted into sleep. But Kanda was still wide awake. He was watching the snow-haired man sleep beside him. He extended his arms and slowly touched the white hair. It was soft. Much softer than his hair.

"You belong right here." Kanda wiggled his way to Allen and hugged his face, planting a small kiss to Allen's forehead. "Right here," he hugged him tightly.

That night, Allen dreamt of a gentle giant cuddling him in his sleep.

* * *

**KandaxAllen~KandaxAllenKandaxAllen~KandaxAllenKandaxAllen**

**The day Allen died.**

That day, Allen died from too many negative emotions swirling on his head.

Allen let Lavi play with Kanda out on the balcony, and being a good guardian, he cooked something for the kid. It was a sunny afternoon.

He decided to cook hotdogs and put them on sticks. Of course, he didn't forget to remove the pointed part of the stick. Just to be sure. He smiled when he heard the two of them bickering on the balcony. But he stopped dead when he heard _what_ the two of them were talking about.

"Oooh… Are you sure Y~uu?"

"Don't call me Yuu!"

"Why not? You're name's Y~uu right? Besides, Allen calls you Yuu, right? Why can't I?"

"Because I'm not allowing you to!"

"Eeeeh…" He heard Lavi whined. "So you know the difference KANDA?"

There's a small pause. Then he heard the kid answer defiantly.

"I'm not stupid baka-usagi. Of course I know it's different if it's a man. Don't treat me like an idiot. "

"Oooh… Alright. If you say so. SO, can you tell me how's it's done if it's a man?" The son-of-the-devil, Lavi, asked laughing.

Small pause again.

"Yeah, you have to touch the prost-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

So, yeah. That day, Allen died from too many negative emotions swirling in his head.

**Allen:** *weeping* He's only e-eight years old, for God's sake! Eight! You hear me? **EIGHT**!

**Me:** Yeah. I know. I know.

**Kanda: **It's not that bad Allen.

**Allen:** [Looks at the kid Kanda and cried again. Much, much louder this time.]

**Me:** Pfft.

**Kanda: **sigh.

.

.

Should I continue writing this?

Hhhmm…

.

.

.

How about some reviews? ^_^


	3. Cake

**Beta'd Version:** November 17, 2010

Thanks to **AustralianGypsy** for being an amazing Beta Reader... Sniff... Sniff... Thanks a lot!

* * *

**Cake**

"What are you doing Allen?" Kanda asked his guardian, one fine morning. Allen was busy in the kitchen since they had woken up this morning.

"I'm baking you a cake. So be a good boy and wait in your room."

Kanda obediently listened to Allen and went inside his room. The room was covered in new, dark blue wallpaper that Allen had bought a few weeks ago. Kanda sat on the small bed (also new) and kicked his feet back and forth.

Allen was baking him a cake. The kid smiled.

He was the luckiest kid in the whole wide world for having Allen.

_Cake…_

_Cake…_

He stopped moving his feet and his eyes widened.

Cake.

Kanda had the most wonderful idea his little mind ever produced.

"Here's your cake, Yuu!"

Allen was exhausted but happy nonetheless. He decided to bake a cake for his little Yuu when the kid mentioned yesterday that he missed eating sweets.

The kid smiled and hopped down off the bed and walked over to Allen and his cake.

"Thanks a lot Allen."

"Welcome."

Allen was now slicing the cake when Yuu suddenly put his two little hands in the cake and gathered a considerable amount of icing.

Allen was about to say something when he felt the little hands and the icing on his cheeks.

"What –"

Then Yuu started to lick the icing.

The problem was that the left part of his lips also had an icing on it.

.

.

.

Kanda doesn't normally like sweet things. But if all the sweet things on the world taste like Allen, then he'd be willing to eat sweets until he died.


	4. Virgin

**Disclaimer: **Don't even think about it. I'm just borrowing sensei's boys. XD

**Beta'd Version:** November 17, 2010

**Beta Reader:** AustralianGypsy

Thanks to **AustralianGypsy** for her effort and time!

* * *

**Virgin**

"Are you a virgin, Allen?"

Allen's best chocolate-vanilla drink had just gone to waste when he squirted it at the sink of the kitchen while he was feeding Kanda and all because of one 'innocent' question from the eight-year-old kid.

"W-wh-at, w-where, w-who…" Allen didn't know what question to ask first. The kid looked at him uncertainly and moved his small eyebrows. "So, are you a virgin, Allen?" Kanda asked again, feet dangling on the high chair were swaying back and forth, waiting for Allen's answer.

Kanda wanted to know. He would have ask that stupid rabbit but he stopped himself because he don't want to admit that the two of them were _that_ close if Lavi knew this kind of thing about Allen. So he ask the most reliable person next to that _baka-usagi_; Allen himself.

"W-whe-re t-the heck d-did y-you hear that w-word?" Allen didn't know that he could be embarrassed, dumbfounded and fuming all at once.

Kanda was looking carefully at Allen's reddened and most-likely heated face. He was blushing furiously that almost his whole body was red. Kanda could see his arms and neck and all the other parts of his body exposed painted with colour red. His was blushing all over. That is how embarrassed the young man is.

Kanda smiled.

_He is. _Kanda told himself.

He don't need Allen to confirm him that.

The kid chuckled and continued eating his favourite food in the entire universe; soba. Courtesy of his cute and lovable Allen, who was still borrowing the shade of a ripe and tasteful red apple.

Kanda chuckled again.

Allen is still a virgin.

.

.

.

.

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT WORD, YOUNG MAN?" was heard all over the entire building after that.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note:** Sucks again. :( I know… I'm sorry…

I know it's kinda short [again] because originally, this was supposed to be a series of drabbles between the kid Kanda and Allen. So _gomen_ for the length.. sniff.. sniff.. I'll try to write more of this…

.

.

Monkeydluffynaruto/MysteryPurplePerson/Blood-red Moonlight/AustralianGypsy/yuki-souma/Neko Serena/Panda-Hiroko/silverXshadow/Rakki 13/The Puppeteer Master/Xenophili

.

.

And thanks to all those people who reviewed! You guys were awesome! XD I'll answer each one of them on the next chapter. Promise.

For now, how about some reviews?


	5. Samurai X and Balloons

**Disclaimer:** ArleneLee doesn't own DGM and Samurai X. And this is not a crossover fic. Get over it.

**Summary:** Allen was stuck taking good care of one bratty slash suicidal slash samurai-fanatic kid.

Enjoy!

**Beta'd Version:** November 17, 2010

**Beta Reader:** AustralianGypsy

Thanks to **AustralianGypsy** for her effort and time!

.

.

* * *

**Samurai X**

"Kanda, here's your noodles." Allen called to the kid that was currently under his care, but stopped right after he realized that he didn't receive a reply.

"Kanda?" He called the kid again with still no reply.

Allen wiped his hands with a big towel and curiously headed to the kid's room. It's very unusual to Allen to be ignored by the kid, especially if he was cooking his favourite soba noodles. Kanda usually waited for Allen whenever he cooked. But that day, Kanda hasn't been around him lately. The kid was regularly hovering over whatever he was doing and would constantly insist on helping Allen.

Fr inside the kid's room, he could hear the television on and when he peeked through the slightly open door he saw Kanda, seriously glued to the floor; eyes intently watching whatever it was on the television.

Allen stifled a burst of laughter when he saw what the kid was watching;

Samurai X.

.

.

After the show:

"Allen," Kanda called the young man in the middle of their dinner.

Allen looked at the kid. "Yes?"

He saw the kid's hands fidgeted under the table and looked at him in a very peculiar way. "C-can I have a s-sword?" he said rather abrupt. "B-but it's okay if you don't w-want me to." Too abruptly, actually.

When Allen didn't reply, the kid, not looking at the young man's face, visibly shrunk on his chair. His shoulders fell but didn't say anything.

"Do you really want one?" Kanda heard Allen ask and he looked up, his eyes were beaming silently.

He saw the white-haired man smile and before Kanda could say his thanks, Allen stood and extend his pale arms to the other side of the table and ruffled his shoulder-length hair.

"Welcome."

The boy stared euphorically under the shadow of Allen's soft arms to the young man's figure in front of him. He couldn't see Allen's face, but Kanda was sure that there's no way that he could ever forget the face of this man anymore. He could not and he would not, for the life of him, forget Allen's gentle hands on his head and how he ruffled his hair. He loved it when Allen did that, though there's no way he would openly admit it in front of the white-haired man! Kanda swore that he would protect this man and that that is why he had to grow up fast. And that's exactly why he needed a sword. Like his favourite character _Kenshin_, Kanda has someone he wants to protect with his life too.

Because somewhere in the eight-year-old kid's mind, he already knews that he couldn't afford to lose Allen any longer.

"Thank you." He muttered while Allen was still ruffling his hair.

.

.

.

Inside Allen's mind, the young man couldn't help but say 'cute' while watching the kid grow redder and redder each passing time while he was still dishevelling his soft mane with his hand.

'Thank you.' Allen didn't fail to hear the soft murmur of the kid.

_Cute._

**Wounds**

Kanda first noticed it when he first saw Allen at the company where the man was working. It was there, painfully visible and painfully noticeable. He actually cringed silently when he first saw it, but of course, no one noticed, not even the man himself in front of him that was trying to calm him that time.

Kanda called those people at the first floor ugly because the kid thought that they were all, indeed, ugly. But why can't he bring himself to call Allen ugly?

Simple. The man in front of him was not unsightly at all, despite of that _thing_ on his face.

'It looks painful', Kanda thought though.

And now, he cannot help but to keep noticing it. Not when Allen's face was just an inch away from his. Not when Kanda can touch _it_ freely because Allen was currently in La-la land right now and peacefully sleeping beside him. Not when Kanda can almost feel his guardian's slow breathing on his small face.

His little fingers traced the red pentacle-shaped on Allen's left eye down to his cheeks and wondered how on Earth Allen got that kind of wound.

Those people back there at the company all looked flawless. They were all fair-skinned and blemish-free. But Kanda called them ugly nonetheless.

Allen, on the other hand, was different. Kanda couldn't call him ugly; not at all. Because Allen's smiles were brighter than any of his physical flaws.

That's why Kanda couldn't care less.

Kanda kissed Allen's nose.

Allen will always be Allen.

With or without _that_.

**Balloons**

Allen was currently cleaning the house. Yuu, like he always did when Allen was busy, insisted on helping him. Allen sighed and eventually gave in to the kid. He asked Yuu to move the small boxes on his left to his room and thought that maybe it won't hurt Yuu to help him this time. How can moving small boxes be harmful to an eight-year-old kid? He was just being paranoid. Allen smiled and continued what he was doing.

"Hey, Allen, can I have these balloons?" He heard the kid ask.

Balloons? "Sure." He said absentmindedly.

Then Allen froze.

_Balloons?_

He couldn't remember having balloons in those boxes.

He slowly turned around and saw Yuu blowing a rather small and transparent _balloon_ that instantly gave him horrors. He almost wanted to faint.

He saw the box where Yuu found it and there it was, written so big that Allen couldn't help but to emit a murderous aura.

'_Lavi's Property (Keep Out!'_

Bunny Stew.

Allen will make sure that they will have _Bunny Stew_ this evening.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Crappy still? Sniff… Sniff... Or do you want more? Which is which? I know it's too short again... :(

.

.

Thanks for those people who reviewed. I'm so happy that someone was actually willing to waste their time reading my crappy writings. ^^ Thank you so much…


	6. Thunderstorms

**Disclaimer:** ArleneLee doesn't own DGM.

**Summary:** Allen was stuck taking good care of one bratty slash suicidal slash samurai-fanatic kid.

**Beta'd Version:** November 17, 2010

**Beta Reader:** AustralianGypsy

Thanks to **AustralianGypsy** for her being an amazing Beta Reader! ^_^

* * *

**Thunderstorms**

**Warnings:** *cough* none

**Summary:** Allen was stuck taking good care of one bratty slash suicidal slash samurai-fanatic kid.

.

.

It was raining cats and dogs that night and Allen was not home yet from work. The dark sky outside was raging furiously and thunderstorms were all over the city. Kanda wouldn't admit it, but he was, in truth, afraid of thunderstorms. He tried to curl his body up under Allen's soft comforter and think of the gentle white-haired man.

_I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid._

He was restraining the urge to call Allen using the phone he had given him because that would mean backing out on his words that he, Kanda Yuu, can take care of himself and need not be watched over every single day. That's why this morning, he insisted to Allen that he go to work and leave him alone to watch over the house, that he, of course, did flawlessly. But then it had to rain and with matching angry thunderstorms on top of that. Now, that's what Kanda called 'ironic'. He flinched again when he heard another growl of lightning and curled himself up more tightly while hugging (or squishing) Allen's favourite shirt.

_I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid._

_Allen…_

He waited and waited for Allen while flinching every now and then under the safety of the young man's comforter, telling himself that he's not afraid and that Allen will come home soon and will be beside him. He tried hard not to cry while inevitably thinking that those thunderstorms might strike the house with him in it. That made him tremble feverishly and a tear fall from his eyes. He immediately wiped it off and hugged the shirt tightly.

_I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid._

_Allen is coming home. I'm not afraid._

Then out of the corner of his already hazy mind, he heard a screeching sound of a car outside.

Not a minute later, an exhausted and panting Allen burst into the room and hugged the small body of Yuu straight away.

Kanda felt Allen shivering under the comforter and he could tell that Allen was soaked. Completely soaked. That made the eight-year-old boy furrow his eyebrows.

"What happened All –"

"I'm so sorry Yuu… I'm so sorry. I won't leave you alone anymore, okay? It's alright. It's alright baby… I'm already here… I'm so sorry…"

Kanda tried to wriggle from the comforter and the tight embrace of the man, worry was written all over his face. He couldn't see the face of the white-haired man.

"Allen?"

"I'm so sorry... I won't leave you anymore okay? I'm here. I'm right here baby… It's okay…" Allen was hugging him too tightly and repeating the same things over and over again.

Kanda noticed the red scratches on the man's left elbow.

The kid hugged his guardian and buried his face on the snowy locks.

"I'm okay Allen… I'm okay… Don't worry."

In the end, Allen was the one who got comforted.

Because that night, Allen cried while tightly embracing Kanda.

Later on, Kanda found out that Allen got the scratches from running in the second floor's staircase and got away with just measly scrapes. When Kanda asked why Allen was soaked that night, Lavi told him that he didn't use an umbrella while waiting for a taxi. His car was presently at the car wash since yesterday that's why he had to hail a cab.

The rabbit told him that Allen was agitated at work that morning and got more frantic when it rained that afternoon.

And he kept on muttering a name under his breath.

Kanda swore he heard Lavi snicker on the phone.

**"You little cute twerp… You made Allen-chan so worried about you. Tsk Tsk. Bad, bad…"**

**"**Shut up." Kanda whispered and cut the phone line.

_**He kept on calling your name, Kanda.**_

Kanda can almost feel his heart swelling with so much happiness.

.

.

Kanda was seen everyday strolling around the whole building of Bookman Corporation from then on, much to Lavi's dismay. His little hands intertwined with a certain albino-haired man, refusing to let Kanda out of his sight.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Urgh… I badly need a straight 9 hours of good and nice sleep. I'm sleep-deprived nowadays… But I'll update for you guys… because you deserve it. ^_^ so again, thanks to all the reviews. And I know I promised on the last, last chapter that I will answer all your reviews but unfortunately, I'm quite busy right now. But I read each and one of them, and they're all highly appreciated! Thanks a lot…

.

.

Now wake me up. I need your reviews. XD


	7. Hentai

**Disclaimer:** How old is Kanda in the manga and anime? He's much older right? Sixteen or seventeen or something close to that. Kanda here is a twenty-seven year-old man trapped in an eight-year-old body. (Kidding. Kanda's a kid here. A kid. XD) So Yeah, I do not own DGM.

**Warnings: **(cough) A clingy Kid!Kanda? (cough)

**Beta'd Version:** November 17, 2010

**Beta Reader:** AustralianGypsy

* * *

**KandaAllen~KandaAllen~KandaAllen~KandaAllen~KandaAllen**

.

.

**Hentai**

Some people were asking Kanda why he was keeping his hair long. Or, why the hell was it long in the first place.

_Or why the hell is the world is round and why do stupid idiot's like them still roam the freakin' earth's crust._ Kanda silently retorted.

Yeah.

Kanda furrowed his eyebrows while throwing daggers with his eyes at the little blond boy who just asked him a while ago the same stupid questions.

Che.

His eyes visibly twitched when the same runt wrapped its filthy, disgusting, vile, depraved and poor excuse for a body and hands around _his_ Allen.

His Allen. Kanda felt a vein pop in his head.

Veins after veins appeared when the said vile creature climbed onto the nearest chair and kissed Allen's cheeks.

Well, to say that Kanda Yuu was angry would be the biggest understatement of the year, because he was clearly seething with fury right now and no amount of words can describe the eight-year-old kid's ferocity.

What the hell's wrong with that Blondie boy?

He was clearly invading someone's property!

"Yuu." Allen called.

The fire suddenly went out. Kanda blinked his eyes a few times before walking to where Allen (and the stupid, vile, disgusting, depraved – well I think you now got the picture – Blondie kid) was.

"Hey, I want you to meet Tim." Allen smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Tim, this is Yuu. Yuu, this is Tim."

"Kanda." The eight-year-old kid said abruptly.

Allen eyed him and obviously trying to decipher what he meant.

"It's Kanda." As much as he hate being rude in front of Allen, he cannot stomach someone other than Alma and Allen calling him his real name.

"Aww… He doesn't want to be called Yuu by people other than you Allen. Wicked." The twelve-year-old blond said, smirking at him, apparently enjoying the wrath he was seeing in Kanda's eyes, as he tugged Allen's precious left arm.

Kanda hissed in annoyance, but said nothing.

Not in front of Allen. He was not that stupid.

After a few minutes, Allen left the two kids alone, not aware of the coming war ahead.

"Hey, _Yuu_." Tim said emphasizing his name, smirking. "You really have long hair. Wicked."

"…"

Tim dropped his smirk and faced Kanda seriously.

"Listen, kid. I've known Allen since I was three years old and he practically took care of me when I was a kid. He cooked food for me, read me bed-time stories, combed my hair, etcetera, etcetera. Now, let me get this straight; Allen's mine. So back off!"

_Finally revealing your true skin eh?_

"Listen, whoever-the-hell-you-are. I don't care if you've known _my Allen_ since your diapers time and whether he practically babysat you or whatever. And yeah, his cooking is good, absolutely delicious. You're right. I'll give you that. We watched movies together, and see this _long_ hair?" Kanda flipped his deep, black waist-length hair. "Allen _loves _it so much he is always ruffling it. I guess you don't have eyes for nothing right? Now, let me get this straight, cow-face! Allen's not yours. Never has been and never will be. So, _piss_ off.

Tim's eyes widened in surprised. The vehement aura the kid was currently emitting was chilling him to the core.

Was Allen sure that this kid was only an eight-year-old brat? Tim was sure as hell that he looks much, much _older_ than that. And what the hell's with his voice and 'he's-mine thing'? Allen was his and he will always be. The blond gritted his teeth in annoyance and bared his teeth to the kid, looking poisonously at him.

"Shut up, brat. Allen is mine and there's nothing you can do about it. If you badly want to have someone, go get Lavi. I'm sure he'll be _pleased_ to have you." He smirked when he saw the kid fisted his hands. "And besides," he titled his head trying to be cute, that obviously annoyed Kanda more, "You can't have Allen. Because I'm sure as hell that you'll be the _submissive_ one. You freakin' look like a girl. And there's no way in hell that Allen would be the _top_. _So, piss off."_ Tim grinned triumphantly when he saw the kid literally burn in anger in front of him. Kanda just stared at him and then walked away, leaving Tim who was laughing his ass off. Of course, Allen will always be his. Tim wiped the tears that generously flowed from his eyes because of too much laughing.

Then he saw something that made his blood stop flowing.

The kid – that pompous, long-haired, arrogant, eight-year-old kid – was now kissing Allen in front of everybody without inhibitions or whatsoever, playing with that soft, red and absolutely innocent lip like he was just licking a freaking lollipop on his mouth!

Tim almost growled when he saw that Kanda was looking at his direction, eyes were dangerously smirking and silently laughing. He can almost hear him say, 'What? Who's submissive one now, Blondie Boy?'

Tim trembled in anger and pointed to the kid direction.

"Y-you Hentai!" Tim shouted and ran away.

Kanda decided to stop what he was doing and hugged Allen, who was obviously too shock to move or to do anything.

_Hentai, my ass. I'm a kid, remember? Bleh. _He smirked while still sticking out his tongue, loving the warm body of Allen.

_My hair's long because the two most important people in whole wide world for me love my long hair. So I'm keeping it that way._

Kanda closed his eyes and snuggled Allen more.

.

.

.

Allen's soul was temporarily out of his body right now and wandering somewhere along the boundary of dreams and reality.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Poor, poor Allen. XD

.

.

Ack… At last… An update… sheesh… Should I really continue writing this one? I have so many ideas about the next chapter but I just… don't… have… a freaking time to write it all! But the next update might be from the genius ideas of Xenophili-san and Unnoticed observer-san. ^_^

Lavi and Cross huh… Let's see… Let's see.

And hooray! I've got my new BETAreader now! She's AustralianGypsy and she'll be helping me with my icky grammar and the likes. So whew… :)

And thanks a lot for reviewing guys! I love you all! (Hugs and kisses)

Uhm… Review, please? ^_^


	8. Unreasonable Demand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM people. It's Hoshino's… Geez… I've gone bonkers from repeating this in each and every fics I write.

**Author's Note:** A side (side, side, side) story (or is it an extra story?) of _The Only Reason_. Doesn't really follow the original plot (plot? where? XD) of T.O.R but I decided to post it here. (Don't kill me! I beg you!)

**Beta'd Version:** November 17, 2010

**Beta Reader:** AustralianGypsy

Thanks to AustralianGypsy for her time and effort in editing my crappy work. ^_^ *happily cheering and at the same time bowing*

* * *

**Unreasonable Demand**

(A T.O.R Extra Story)

.

.

_That'll_ be unnecessary.

An utterly unreasonable demand.

Kanda lifted his cold gaze from the cold street and bathed the tainted sky with his ominous countenance.

_That will be utterly unnecessary_. He repeated with a peevish conviction as he strutted along the long pavement of the forgotten place.

He opened the black sliding door and went straight ahead into the huge mansion. Everything was dark here. Not even a ray of sunlight could interfere inside. Many of his family artefacts that were worth quite a fortune were displayed at each corner of the edifice, decorating the rather dull atmosphere. Paintings from famous painters and relics from all over the World were conceitedly displayed inside the mansion. Kanda stopped at a colossal entrance where thousands of meticulously crafted images adorned the wooden door.

He opened the door silently and pushed it with utter care. Whatever was inside, he sure didn't want to disturb it.

An albino rat.

A black bat.

A red rabbit.

The creatures looked up to the guest who dared enter the sanctuary. Upon recognizing the man, the three of them trembled in omnipotent fear as they cowered before the black-haired man. The long stresses only proved that the man was a higher being than any of them inside the room.

Surprisingly, the man didn't pay any attention to the cowering creatures and he just continued to walk towards the huge bed in the middle of the vast room.

He looked around the massive cluttered satin cloth adorning the cradle. A figure was hidden beneath the white quilt. A pale hand was left exposed underneath the white eiderdown and a smile invaded Kanda's lips.

_That_'ll be unnecessary.

An utterly unreasonable demand.

He stooped his mighty stance, his emblem touching the finest tiles of the floor as he bent on his knees to watch the sleeping figure that was still hidden under the white covers. He placed a gentle kiss on the uncovered hand that was as pale as the moon and closed his eyes.

The figure moved.

Kanda watch intently as the satin cloth gently stirred and a revealed an innocent-looking white haired-boy with eyes the colour of cinders. The boy's visage was titivated with a painfully naive and childlike appearance that made him look so much more vulnerable than he actually was.

A rare pale beauty that made Kanda bow and eat his mighty pride. He was exotically beautiful, physically and emotionally vulnerable.

Well, all of his kind were actually quite vulnerable. Not that Kanda cared about them, though.

The pale-haired boy sat at the soft divan, white satin covers tangling on his elfin body and looked at Kanda with indubitably huge ash-coloured eyes.

.

.

"_He will not remember anything. For now. However, the spell won't last forever and the fact that you cannot bind him here for eternity still poses as a focal quandary. You cannot have him forever, Kanda-sama."_

_Kanda just stared placidly at the old man. Not even an inch of any emotion showing on his face. Nothing of the sort._

_The old man sighed._

"_Unless," he continued while watching his master intently, "the boy learns to love you back."_

_A fleeting sensation suddenly crawled at the rigid face of Kanda. Something akin to emotion but that would be utterly unquestionable. After a second, the cold and placid face stared back at him again like the old man wasn't there at all. As if the Lord was not interested at all._

_Then why did he steal the child then? Just a mere whim, is that it?_

_The old man shuddered at his own thought and he immediately excused himself when the Lord dismissed him. He thinks about that pale-haired kid, and then he shuddered. No, he doesn't even want to think about that kid's future at the hands of the Lord at all._

_._

_._

Love me back? Kanda mused as he looked at the adorable thing in front of him, constantly titling its head, observing him.

_That_'ll be unnecessary.

An utterly unreasonable demand.

The pale boy moved and tried to stand to reach him from the other side of the enormous bed but the softness of the cot prevented him in doing so, falling instantaneously to the soft cradle, making a small thud in the background.

_Love me, huh._

Kanda stared at the boy now under the white covers again, tangling him even more. He watched as the pale beauty struggled in freeing himself the gentle tangles.

_Love… me…_

No.

That will be unnecessary.

An unreasonable demand.

As long as he's beside him – it doesn't matter if the pale boy loves him or not – it was more than enough for Kanda.

_Love… me?_

But Kanda would certainly not refuse if the boy fell in love with him…

The boy managed to take out the mesh in him but the satin at his small feet still posed a threat to his safety in standing because the covers were still interlocked at his base. The boy's forehead furrowed at his dilemma.

Kanda nearly smiled.

Kanda decided to take the matters into his hands and approached the boy who was now gritting his teeth in displeasure. He untied the messy tangles at the white-haired boy's feet easily, earning him an astonish countenance from the boy.

Kanda smiled.

It was just a small smirk, not even decent enough to call a smile, but it was still a smile nevertheless.

For now, the pale-haired boy's presence is really more than enough for Kanda – here, beside him.

For as long as the spell works.

For as long as destiny and fate allow him to.

_Love me, huh?_

An unreasonable demand.

Because, asking him to love Kanda back is an utterly unreasonable demand.

.

.

* * *

(whew…)

So, uhm… guys? Reviews anyone? ^_^ Pretty please? C:


	9. A Thing That Money Can't Buy

I'm a busy-busy bee… urgh… But here's an update! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own -man

**Author's Note:** I bought a new phone last Wednesday. Touch screen. Yep. For a _no-good in gadgets _like me, that caused a violent reaction and malevolent uproar in our house. I can't blame them though. I was known for _wasting_ bucks of money for anything related to anime (e.g. manga, DVD's magazines, action figures, plushies, etc, etc and etc.) but _not_ in gadgets. EVER. Not even for a phone (I was quite contented with my old phone where, y'know, you can actually send messages and the likes. Not surf the net using it, not even taking pictures using it. Yep. Just for _sending_ messages.) or an awesome, jaw-locking digital camera, unlike my father and sister.

But then I bought one. At last.

After months of thinking about it – I bought one. So this fic came from that thought. I was thinking last night while I was struggling in using my oh-not-so-friendly _atarashii ketai_ (new phone) if there's really something out there that money could never, ever buy. Many things came flowing to my mind. Like God, my family, friends, love (eherm!)… Then I think about Kanda and Allen. And viola! Here's the result. Quite long for a reason eh? Anyway… thanks for reading and reviewing…

Enjoy!

* * *

**Beta'd Version:** November 17, 2010

**Beta Reader:** AustralianGypsy

Thanks to AustralianGypsy for her time and effort in editing my crappy work. ^_^ [yey!]

* * *

**A Thing That Money Can't Buy**

Allen was sure as hell that he left his wallet on the table in the living room. He just finished bathing and changing his clothes and he was on his way to Yuu's room to call the kid who was currently still engrossed in playing Tekken on the Playstation. Allen decided to bring Yuu outside for some fresh air, eat in a presentable restaurant and buy some new clothes for the kid. So then, he asked Kanda to go play in his room for a while and wait for him. He remembered leaving his wallet at the centre of the table, taking mental notes on how much today will cost – estimating everything down from the smallest expense that they were going to spend. But then the wallet surprisingly disappeared.

Gone. Gone. Gone.

Allen shrieked inwardly. What the hell is he going to do? Without that money, there's no way in heaven that he could bring Yuu to the shopping mall. He groaned in annoyance and flipped over everything that he could see in front of him, looking for a shabby brown wallet – anything that could be hiding his wallet with his money on it.

He can't disappoint Yuu!

.

.

Kanda heard the silent rumble outside the room and he peeked through the slight crack of the door. He saw Allen frantically turning almost everything upside down in the living room looking for something. He observed the frantic stirring of the man while figuring out what Allen was looking for.

Then he heard the man mumble unconsciously.

"Gods… Where in the world are you? I need that money… Argh! Stupid wallet! Stupid! Stupid!"

Kanda's eyes widened in surprise.

It's money? Allen was looking for money?

Could it be for him?

Allen did say that they are going out today. He's talking about Kanda, being bored and all so Allen cheerfully said to him that he'll bring him outside for some fresh air.

Kanda blinked. An idea suddenly flicked inside his mind.

Money huh?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Allen was almost at his limit. He groaned as he lifted the chairs again and found out for the fourth time since he started ransacking the living room that his bloody wallet wasn't there. He sighed and slumped on the nearest chair and closed his eyes. He has to think. He has to take Yuu outside no matter what. He promised the kid that the two of them will eat outside and buy clothes, play at the amusement park, etcetera and etcetera.

Allen bit his lips in irritation. He really is a clumsy dolt.

Allen heard something moved behind him and saw Kanda hiding behind the back of a big chair. He immediately stood and smiled at the kid.

"What's the matter, Yuu?"

"Allen, we don't have to go outside, y'know." Kanda said, not directly looking at the pale-haired man.

Allen blinked in confusion.

Does Kanda know? Did he saw Allen flipping through everything in the living room? He bent down to Yuu's level and looked the kid in the eyes.

"But I promised you that I'll bring you to the amusement park today…" He said, voice was soft and almost murmuring. "I promised, yet I couldn't even -"

"Yeah. But I only said _yes_ because you said that _you will be there_ with me. That's why I agreed." The kid stared at him, not even blinking once. There's an apparent conviction on Kanda's eyes that made Allen opened his mouth but only to shut it again.

"No money could buy ever buy your presence Allen." Kanda said looking at his feet. "Even if Alma and I have all the money in the world, no money could ever buy your existence in my life, that's for sure." Kanda fidgeted under Allen's shocked, astonished face, "So… we don't need that money. I do _not_ need that money Allen…" Kanda hugged the frozen man and buried his face into Allen's snowy locks. "…as long as I have you."

Allen remained speechless.

"Shall I bake you cookies, Allen? We can watch movies while eating in my room y'know."

Allen woke up from his trance and smiled sweetly at Kanda like he hadn't done before. Kanda was left awed by the sudden face that Allen showed him. It was like the face of an angel that Alma kept on telling him about when he couldn't sleep.

Allen looked like an angel.

.

.

Allen's face was hot. It's like his face was suddenly thrown in fire. He ruffled the kid's long mane and gave Kanda the biggest surprise of the year.

He kissed Kanda on the cheeks.

"Love you, Yuu…"

.

.

* * *

Uhm… Yeah. Reviews, anyone? ^_^


	10. Pee Time

**Pee Time**

**Disclaimer:** There's no way in hell that I could own – Man. So, NO?

**Warnings**: Lavi's mouth. BEWARE. BEWARE. XD

* * *

.

.

Kanda will not admit it.

Never.

.

.

The stupid bunny who call himself 'Best best friend of Allen' brought a horror movie to tease him that he would bet all his toys that Kanda will _never_ go to a bathroom to do his 'business' alone again after watching the film.

But of course Kanda just snarled at the man and almost bite him to death – minus all the blood and the likes.

They watched the film after a series of hair-pulling and scowling of death-threats at each other (this was, of course, happened when Allen was not around, preparing their snacks).

The bunny watched the loathsome kid who was sitting between him and Allen (the fucking bratty nerve!) hissing like a snake-guard every time he tries to put his arms near Allen's neck at the sofa's headrest.

Fuck this kid.

But true to his words, the kid didn't even flinch while watching the movie much to Lavi's fucking dismay. Allen was one who got pretty scared (and again, much to Lavi's super _uber_ anxiety) that made the pale-haired man cuddled the bratty long-haired kid while hugging him tight, face buried on the kid's un-fucking-believable long ebony hair.

Lavi swore that he will pull it out one of these days…

Fuck.

After the movie, all of his confidence flew away to the farthest town in South Pole where penguins were roaming.

But, guess what? Our little Kanda did indeed got scared. Silently and mutely, he flinched and almost screeched in fear because of man-eating toilet bowls.

So that night, after Allen gave him an encouraging speech not to be afraid of the movie while hugging him tightly (because it seems to Kanda that Allen was really trying to comfort _himself_ rather than him), Kanda stayed wide awake, wiggling himself, preventing his body to submit to its desire.

He would not pee!

NO!

Who knows if the toilet bowl on Allen's apartment was haunted?

So, NO.

A big, fat NO.

And he will not confide it to Allen either. He doesn't want the pale-haired boy to think that he was all talk.

So, NO.

But his body was slowly betraying him.

_ARGH!_

He looked at Allen's sleeping face and gritted his teeth.

**A no is a NO!**

But then…

Then he saw Allen stirred and opened his eyes.

He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Y-yuu…?"

Kanda flinched and slowly (fake!) opened his eyes.

"A-Allen? What is it?"

"Uhm… Can you go with me to the bathroom?"

Eh?

"H-huh?" the kid blinked a few times, still gawking at the man.

"I-I'm… I have t-to p-pee… and…"

Kanda immediately pulled Allen to the bathroom.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Still want me to continue or should I just end it here? ^_^


	11. Bushed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own –Man.

.

.

* * *

**Bushed**

Allen was dead tired.

He almost had to drag himself to walk and to drive himself home just to end his already miserable day. All he wanted to do was to bury his tired body to his soft bed and sleep like there's no tomorrow; dream of white plains, of Mana, and of many, many things.

He didn't get enough sleep yesterday and his paper works were piling up on his desks like peanut shells, much, much to the white-haired man's dismay. Lavi was being loud the entire day, making Allen's head blotched with an almost unbearable headache. The red-hair was telling him something about 'beach' but he didn't quite get why the heck the President's son was so excited when the season does not exactly suggesting to go skinny dipping in some seashore because of so much cold. It's almost December after all. His eyes were all puffed up, making it impossible to stay long in front of his computer, thus, hindering him to finish his job on that day. His back ached and his legs were all wobbly from going up and down (the elevator on their floor wasn't exactly cooperative that day; it decided to stop working when Allen was almost a walking zombie. Just freaking great). He almost cursed the staircase and the elevator as well because of so much frustration (he was almost tempted to kick the inanimate stair just for the heck of it). He was shivering like a frozen and drenched hedgehog and he was sneezing like hell.

In short, his entire day was a complete mess.

Lavi asked him to leave to office earlier than the usual time but he refused the special treatment. Lavi was his friend, but he was also Allen's immediate superior and there's no way in hell that he'll take advantage of his boss. Lavi pouted, giving him his infamous bear hug (saying that Allen doesn't have to act all formal with him and all that) that almost doused him dry, his soul almost had to leave his earthly body. Too bad he didn't pass out that time.

Allen just sighed as he continued dragging his body to his apartment. He searched for his keys at the bottom of his messy bag and gently unlocked the door, careful not to make any noise. He doesn't want to disturb the little boy inside from his slumber. He faintly smiled as he remembered the sweet kid. He carefully strolled on the living room up to his room. He will first get rid of his office uniform and then take a look at the sleeping Yuu just to be sure that he was wearing his pajamas and he was tucked in in his comforter and comfortable. He was about to open the door when he realize that it wasn't locked at all. Then he heard faint murmurings inside his room.

"… and then I'll massage his temple and his shoulders. Like this."

Allen curiously peeped inside the room in the small opening of the door and he saw Yuu, sitting in his bed while cuddling his Tasmanian stuff toy that was as big as him. He was massaging the toy's shoulders while gently tapping its head.

"And then I'll gonna wash his face with a damp towel so that he'll feel refresh. Of course I have to wash the towel first just to make sure that it's clean and it won't irritate Allen's white skin. And then I'll I'll kiss him," Kanda leaned to his toy and kissed it to its right cheek, "and I'll say, 'Goodnight, Allen. Sweet dreams."

Allen couldn't bring himself to enter the room and tell the kid that he should be sleeping by now because he felt his legs unexpectedly gave up on him and breathing suddenly became so hard. He sat there at the back of the door, mouth gaping while trying to decipher what he will going to do next.

Then he smiled.

Allen smiled and finally closed his tired eyes, clutching his bag, and succumbed to his exhaustion while hugging his two knees he brought next to his chest and face, Yuu's gentle murmurs at the other side of the door lulled him to sleep despite the cold floor.

Allen was dead tired.

But he was happy nevertheless.

"…then I'll pat his soft hair and he will be sleeping in no time. And I'll make sure that he's warm and comfortable and I'll hug him again in his sleep. I will tell Allen how much I love him and that I don't want to lose him, ever. And then…"

…_ove you, Y…uu…_

Allen peacefully drifted away.

.

.

.

Kanda looked at the clock inside Allen's room. It's already eleven in the evening but Allen wasn't home yet. He got tired talking to himself while he was waiting for Allen in his room and decided to call the white-haired man on his phone. Kanda was already getting worried. He also thought of calling that stupid usagi but after thrashing inwardly in objection, he changed his mind and proceeded in calling his guardian. Then he heard Allen's ring back tone filling his ears - right outside Allen's door.

Allen's here!

Kanda immediately threw the phone on the bed and hurriedly opened the door when he felt something heavy pushing the door at him. Then he saw strands of white hair peeping through the slightly opened crack.

"Allen?"

He carefully pushed the door and he wiggled himself out of the small opening that he made and saw his guardian, now peacefully sleeping on the floor, head tilted on the left side of his shoulder while his bangs were overly covering his whole face.

"Allen?" Kanda called again as he nervously examined the limp body of his guardian. He sighed when he confirmed that Allen was indeed, just sleeping.

In the floor.

In this, cold, cold floor.

Kanda sighed. Then an idea suddenly flicked on his mind.

Many blankets.

Kanda smiled as he gently opened the door in his room and gathered as many blanket as he could. Then he dropped some of it on the floor and carefully tucked it on Allen. Afterwards, he wiggled himself close to Allen's body and wrapped two blankets on his body and wrapped the other one on both of them, making them looked like a giant wrapped shanghai rolls.

Kanda smiled despite himself and snuggled on his guardian's warm chest as he hugged the man close to him. He gently probed his hands on Allen white locks, interlocking his digits to the soft manes, patting the white-haired man at the same time.

"Goodnight, Allen. Sweet dreams."

Kanda smiled when he heard the young man purr…

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Totally unexpected. This chapter, that is. [Sighed] I was totally drained this last few days and I'm tired. Dunno why though. That's why this chapter was a little bit late. Sorry… ^_^ But because many of you guys reviewed (a total of 15 reviews!) last chapter, I decided to give this one a go despite of the horrendous exhaustion that I'm currently feeling. That's how much I love you people! Again, thanks to all of you who read and reviewed.

And I'm still waiting for those people who faved and alerted this fic but didn't even said a word. ^_^ Hahaha.. I'll be really happy to hear your comments and whatnot! And to those who already reviewed – really… THANKS A LOT!

.

.

.

Okaaay... now, how about some mind-wrecking reviews? Anyone? ^_^


	12. Lavi Bookman

**Disclaimer:** I do not own –Man.

Thanks to all TOR readers who are still reading up to this point.. ^_^ You don't know how happy I am to have you... :) Thanks again...

.

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

**KandaAllen~KandaAllen~KandaAllen~KandaAllen~KandaAllen**

**Lavi Bookman**

**.**

**.  
**

"You're cruel!" Lavi shouted at the top of his lungs. The passengers 'shh'ed and threw dagger of looks to the red-haired man. But Lavi didn't seem to mind. He continued hovering on Allen.

"Nothing I haven't heard before." Allen said, gently patting the long mane of the resting kid on his lap.

"But you said it was okay!"

"…No, Lavi… I didn't _say_ anything." Allen sighed. Lavi could be so handful sometimes. Much handful than Yuu.

"That's right! You were silent, so I assumed that –"

"It's your fault for assuming."

"But Aleeeeeeeen!" The whining continues.

"A no is a no, Lavi. Quit whining. The kids are looking at you."

"Let them look, I don't care!"

"…"

"Aleeeeeeen!"

"…"

"I'll remove my pants here, Allen."

"…"

"Together with my underwear."

"…"

"I'll count to three."

"…"

"Don't make me do this, Allen."

"…"

"One."

"…"

"Two!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I HATE YOU, ALLEN! I HATE YOU!"

"I thought you'll going to remove your undies?" Kanda smirked.

"Shut up, girly-boy! Uwaaaaaaa! I want Allen to cuddle me! I want Allen to cuddle meeeee! Allen's a stingy rat! Stingy! Stingy! You cuddled and kissed Kanda but you won't cuddle and kiss me!"

"Yuu, Lavi will you sto –"

"You stink, old-fart bunny. That's why Allen won't kiss and cuddle you. So, shoo~shooo~."

"YOU… LITTLE… TWERP!"

"I SAID STOP THAT! Yuu, don't say 'old-fart' and 'shoo'. It's rude. Lavi, stop fighting with Yuu. "

"Sorry…" Kanda lowered his face to Allen's lap again and snuggled it.

"Sorry – NO! I want you to cuddle me! It's not fair if that brat was the only one who gets to be cuddled by you!" Lavi's eyes were burning with jealousy as he looked to the little abomination nuzzling its face to Allen's thigh!

The kid saw him grimacing and sneered at him.

Then he mouthed something.

L-o-s-e-r.

The kid smirked again.

Lavi literally burned with rage.

.Hell.

How the hell did this happen?

Lavi was so sure that the kid would just stay at Allen's place for what, one week or one month, tops. But this was ridiculous! He has been with Allen since six months ago and it's still counting! The problem here though, was that Allen didn't really seem to mind.

And the kid was taking advantage of it!

What an eyesore!

Lavi eyed Lavi, pouting and grimacing at the same time.

_If Allen won't give me what I want then I'll just force myself then!_

Lavi quickly leaned himself at the oblivious man. He was only an inch away from those pinkish, moist and supple lips when a face suddenly blocked his view crashing his lips on a pair of… lips?

Unfortunately, Kanda felt Lavi's ill aura and shielded Allen's lips with his face and the two of them ended up in a most... urhm... compromising situation ever.

"Guargh!" Lavi gagged while wiping his lips ferociously of the back of his hand.

"Pwuah!" Kanda retched in disgust, wiping his lips feverishly with his hands too.

Lavi forgot the little maggot on Allen's lap!

"What happened?" Allen was surprised to see the two of them gagging and wiping their faces. An imminent fury was written all over their red faces.

"He kissed me!"

"He kissed me!"

The two of them yelled in unison.

Allen blinked. "Eh?"

"He kissed me!" Kanda bawled in containing his annoyance.

"He fucking kissed me!" Lavi was the same.

Allen tried to suppress his laughter. "I thought you two don't like each other?"

"I HATE HIM!" Kanda wrathfully glared at the red-haired man.

"I HATE YOU!" Lavi gritted his teeth while glowering to the Kanda.

Allen laughed loudly that earned him an earsplitting 'ssssshhhhhhh!' from the other passengers.

.

.

**Lavi:** I'm almost there! I'm almost there! GRRRRrrrrrraaaah!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**EXTRA:**

**Lavi:** Hey Arlene, how about you make a story whereas I'm a kid and Allen was my guardian? Nee?

**Me:** I'm actually thinking about writing that in the future.

**Lavi:** Future? Why don't you start _right now_? It'll be good right? Many people were asking about me, right? RIGHT?

**Kanda:** You're pathetic, baka-usagi.

**Lavi:** Shut up Yuu! You're in the limelight so you're at ease. You're hogging all the '_kyaaa! How cute!_' and _'OMG! That was totally cute! Chibi-Kanda was the best!_' of all the readers! How about some Lavi action? How about **ME**?"

**Me:** …

**Lavi:** Oi! You're the one who's writing this! Say something!

**Me:** …

**Kanda: **Che.

**Lavi:** Damn Yullen fans… I hate you… How about Laven? C'MON GUYS! **LAVEN? Anyone?**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **... #$$%&$%$###^&*#$#$%!

(Too tired... Just leave a review if you deem this chapter interesting or annoying or... anything! Just one... and... i'll...be... fi-ne...)


	13. Why Allen Walker hates fairy tales

**Disclaimer:** No. I do not own -Man.

Unbetaed.

* * *

**Why Allen Walker hates fairy tales**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Allen couldn't remember the last time he cried and wailed that hard. It was _utterly _so un-manly, and maybe, just maybe, he totally let himself forget that 'last time' because it was so humiliating he could die. But the universe was already freaking inclined that it trundled the earths' past bloopers just to remind Allen that he, the most unfortunate man in the universe, was having a _little_ fun with his life these last few months, thus, earning him a week of hellish humiliation at the hands of the most ungrateful jerk in his life, Cross Marian, his (unfortunately for Allen) guardian.

"How long are you going to sulk there, stupid kid? The customers are already waiting outside. Damn brat…" The familiar rugged voice suddenly echoed on Allen's ears again after years of not hearing it, bringing some unwanted and totally hated memories that Allen thought were already thrown out at the nearest garbage bag on his mind (if human mind has any). The ill-mannered red-haired man raised his foot at the elegant golden center table with no shame or whatsoever, glaring at his nephew, molding a hole on Allen's head if that was just possible.

"I'm fucking waiting, Allen."

Allen furiously wiped the last tear that was threatening to fall again from his eyes. He gripped his shirt and glared ruthlessly (he tried, but oh gods he could only _stare_, just that – stare, for crying out loud!)

"Why do I have to do this, master? This is – this is totally h-humiliating! I would not do such thing! Definitely not!"

Cross Marian puffed out amorphous smokes that nearly choked Allen. He stared inertly on the white-haired young man, feet now dangling on the edge of the expensive-looking furniture that he was currently abusing with two large feet. "What? You don't have problems doing that before, right? I think you're absolutely stunning in your performances actually, if you'll ask me. All of your customers were oh-so utterly delighted by your shows, don't you remember? We had that place in Berlin where all the lads were shouting for your name and I remembered most of them were drooling right at your face. And in Germany? Uh, right. Germany… Those frills were the _best_. I personally love that act, actually, and the viewer's eyes were all gaping with awe I totally laughed my ass off. Just perfect." He puffed again, this time, obviously aiming at Allen's face. Allen coughed and tried to compose himself again.

"I had no choice. You were going to leave me and I was still a kid."

"You're still a kid to me."

"I'm already 20 years-old master!"

"You're short. Therefore, you're a kid."

"I am not short!"

"You are and shut the fuck up."

"I'm not going to do this, master." Allen said with filthy conviction. He will not submit himself to another humiliation that he will surely regret as long as he's breathing.

Marian Cross just placidly stared at Allen at puffed another smoke, relaxing his back on the chair.

"Go ahead. Don't do it. Make that kid cry."

Allen stiffened.

Cross inwardly smirked and congratulated himself.

"Oh yeah, that _adorable _kid. I'm actually rather surprised that he was quite nice to you while he was a _literally_ being a little devil incarnate on almost everyone…" the red-haired man twitched his eyebrows upon remembering their first meeting just three hours ago. The fucking kid tried to bite his left hand off, literally trying to chew it when he tried to put his hands on Allen's shoulder – a perfect fucking dog-guard. Cross gritted his teeth and tried to calm himself. "Well, except to that bratty Alma. He's his father so that was already given. Anyway," he stared at the young man, now enjoying the confusion swarming visibly on Allen's ash-colored eyes, "he'll be pretty devastated and disappointed too. Tsk tsk… Poor, poor kid."

Cross almost laughed when he saw that Allen was slowly chewing his made-up scenario. Well he wasn't really lying when he said that _that_ fucking kid would be disappointed at Allen if he didn't do _that_. The kid really showed interest when he was talking about Allen's _new job_ for him after three years of not seeing each other. The kid actually tugged his coat (while floating in some kind of trance, Cross was so sure of it) and asked, 'Will Allen really do that?' much to white-haired man's horror.

So the kid was interested. Period.

Cross Marian smiled, evilly.

"W-was it really for Yuu's school? You're not lying, right?" Allen asked skeptically. "It's for Yuu's school anniversary?" He asked again, trying to detect if his master was lying.

Unfortunately for Allen, Cross wasn't really lying this time.

"I'm not fucking lying, brat. It's true."

Allen gulped before asking the question that he was sure will doomed him for all eternity.

"W-what am I going to do t-this time?"

Cross Marian evilly smiled, triumph illuminating on his aura.

"You're gonna be Cinderella this time."

Allen sweat dropped and wailing began.

.

.

Now you know why Allen Walker hates fairy tales.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

****Author's Notes: **100+ reviews! Gosh... I'm so happy... thanks a lot people... I didn't expect it'll be this long. Well, thanks for your support guys... Especially those people who tried to review every (freakin') chapter… and to those people who was still reviewing up to now… and to those who were new to this fic – thanks for reviewing the chapters… I love you people… mwah! mwah! ^_^


	14. All I Want for Christmas is Yuu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM. But I do own the box. XD

Unbetaed. Pardon for all the grammar lapses…

.

.

.

* * *

**All I Want for Christmas is Yuu**

Allen didn't even have to check the calendar because a certain kid kept on reminding him that it's almost Christmas, asking him relentlessly –without exhaustion on top of that – what he want as a present this coming holiday season.

"Anything Allen. I mean, yeah… Anything 'anything'. Would you love to have new set of books this year? Or a new sweater? How about chocolates? What do you want Allen?" Kanda would asked, while wiggling his thigh in front of the young man, two front teeth were showing cutely, making Allen winced while restraining himself not to pinch those cute cheeks waggling in his very eyes. What did Lavi called those kinds of eyes again?

_I have puppy eyes, Allen. That's why you can't resist me!_ He remembered the red head saying to him.

_Oh, yeah. Puppy eyes. Yuu was definitely trying to give him that 'puppy look',_ Allen thought and the white-haired man smiled.

"It should be the other way around, don't you think?" He clasped the kid under his underarms and yanked him away from the long chair where Yuu was presently climbing to see what Allen was doing in the sink. "And stop climbing elevated places, it makes me nervous." He stared at Kanda's face and brushed his forehead and nose to the kid's.

The kid rubbed the nose where Allen's nose touched and stared at the young man, eyes blinking and cheeks suddenly reddened. Allen just smiled at the kid and continued his job.

Kanda pouted when he saw the white-haired man was not looking at him anymore and jumped from the couch where Allen made him sit. He then saw the feather duster Allen was just using a while ago, a cute smile was suddenly forming on his lips. The eight-year-old kid took the innocent feather duster.

He tiptoed at Allen's direction ans slowly reached the man's ears, tickling it with the feather duster on his hand.

The white-haired man shrieked and laughed so hard, tears were now streaking on his eyes.

"O-kay! Hahaha! O-okaaaay! Got it! I got it! Just stop – hahaha! Yuu!" Allen chortled until he cannot breathe anymore. "I got it… ahaha.. It tickles!"

Kanda stopped.

The long-haired kid, now so pleased to himself, smiled and waited for Allen to calm down.

"Will you tell me now?" he said, excited.

Allen nodded. He was still giggling when a playful smirk invaded his face and he suddenly jumped on the clueless kid and gave him the tickle of the year, while hugging him.

The surprised kid gave a loud yelp and the two of them tumbled on the nearby soft couch.

After the tickling activity of the two, both of them were panting and giggling, Kanda hugged Allen, his small hands wrapping the face of the albino head.

"Nee, Allen, will you tell me what you want as a gift?" Kanda said, brushing his face to the young man's, feeling the warm skin of his guardian.

Allen hugged the kid back and smiled.

"I already got my gift." He kissed the Kanda's forehead. "You already gave it to me…" He cuddled Kanda and rested his face to Yuu's small shoulder. "How about you? What do you want this coming Christmas?" Allen asked.

Kanda just smiled.

.

.

.

The next day, Allen saw the kid pushing a rather big box inside the house.

"Whoah…" Allen gape at the gigantic box, "that's… rather big." The white-haired man exclaimed, noticing that the box was empty. "Where will you use that?"

Kanda grinned. "This," he excitedly tapped the huge box, "is where my gift will be wrapped."

Allen blinked a few times, mouth gaping while still discerning what Kanda had said.

On the other hand, the kid was mentally measuring Allen's exact height and how many rolls of wrapper he will going to use.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** An early Christmas gift for all of you guys! :) What do you think? XD [eherm! And please do review! :D]


	15. Dear My Special Someone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own –Man.

**Summary:** Allen stumbled upon a love letter.

**

* * *

**

_"Love is to let those we love be perfectly themselves, _

_and not to twist them to fit our own image... _

_otherwise, we love only the reflection of ourselves we find in them."_

**Dear My Special Someone**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dear My Special Someone,_

_Do you know that everyday, I'm waiting to see your smiles and to hear your laughter? That I am willing to do anything to see you happy and well? I wish you knew that I care and I will always be right here. _

_Do you know that I love you?_

_I really wish you knew._

_Love,_

**_Kanda Yuu_**

**_ ._**

**_.  
_**

Allen was rummaging through Kanda's things looking for his dirty laundries when he accidently stumbled upon a blue paper carefully folded at the back of one of his pants.

Allen was ecstatic that his Yuu-kun has a special someone! Who could that be? The beautiful long-haired girl in his class named Margaret? Or maybe the kid across the street named Denise?

* * *

"Allen, can I borrow your extra controller? I broke mine and – ! Where did you you found that?" Kanda ran furiously and tried to take the piece of paper to his grinning guardian.

"Nee Yuu-kun! Who is this 'special someone'? Will you introduce her to me? Will you? Willyouwillyou – will you?" Allen asked, his face was a picture of bliss and cotton candies. His eyes were sparkling really bright and his lips were stretched so wide.

The eight-year-old kid sighed as he watched the white-haired man jump and swirl in front of him.

Kanda felt like banging his head to the near wall.

How are you supposed to introduce _someone_ to _himself_?

_Will you tell him?_ A part of him asked – maybe longing.

Someday.

Definitely.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Man, this chap was so late! . Sorry to have you guys kept waiting (if there's really someone who was waiting for this fic.. XD).

I was kinda busy last week.. Too many damn things to do... argh...

Uhm... You will still review, right? *hopeful* :)


	16. Bathe Time!

**Disclaimer:** Let's get this over with. I, ArleneLee do not own anything here beside the crappy plot. I do not own Kanda nor Allen nor would I even deem Lavi as my property. I have enough headaches on my hands right now and I'm not planning to get myself a new one and die from malnutrition in keeping a handful of snarky people on my watch. Puleez. But I don't mind having a copy of Allen and Kanda on my side you know… *wink-wink* [Cough! Cough!]

**Summary:** Allen was stuck taking good care of one bratty slash suicidal slash samurai-fanatic kid.

**

* * *

Bathe Time!**

.

.

.

"Would you stop that?" Kanda scowled at Lavi as he tried to peek inside the bathroom where Allen was currently bathing.

"What? I'm doing nothing! I'm just… I'm just trying to _look_. There's nothing wrong with that." The red-haired said defensively.

"There is something _wrong _in sneaking a look while someone is bathing, perverted bunny." The eight-year-old kid huffed as he stared coldly at Lavi who was now sticking his ugly tongue on Kanda.

"Shut up, brat. You know nothing about this so cut the crap. Besides, Allen and I are friends, and we're both guys so there's nothing wrong with two friends bathing together right?" Snickering at himself, Lavi nod as if patting his own head, probably imagining some perverted ideas concerning a certain white-haired young man, water, dripping all over his pale skin.

_Oh yeah, that'll be great!_ Lavi snickered.

But before he could even hold the door knob of the bathroom, the door abruptly opened revealing Allen's half body, dripping with crystal-like water, hugging his white skin.

"Hey, Yuu? I'm almost done with my bath. Would you like to join me now? I'll scrub your back."

Lavi's world was suddenly torn apart.

Kanda smirked and the red-haired man swore that he just saw the devil's incarnate on that devious smile.

"Sorry, _Lavi-nii."_

After a series of soundless swearing, Lavi did try his best to get inside too.

.

.

.

He never believed in Santa Claus or such craps about Christmas, but this year, Lavi find himself fervently wishing to Santa Claus to turn him into a kid again.

Anything to get inside that bathroom without him being squished to death like a cockroach. And he learned something new today too:

Allen can definitely swear.

Certainly and absolutely.

.

.

.

"_Argh! __**Fuck**__ it Lavi! What the __**fuck**__ are you doing here? Get the __**fuck **__out!"_

_He grabbed the nearest object in front of him and threw it to the intruder. Unfortunately for Lavi, Allen unluckily grabbed Kanda's favorite tea tree oil shampoo in a bottle (1000 ml)._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

**Author's notes: **See? I told you Allen can swear. Well, occasionally. XD

I posted this out of whim. So, sorry for the downright crappy-ness. :)

Thanks for all who review and read TOR! I love you all! :)

Anyway, e-nuva-san asked if Kanda will grow up here.

Hmmm…

What do you think? XD


	17. Onigiri

**Disclaimer: I do not own –Man. **

**Shamelessly unbeta'ed. Tsk… **

**A/N1: **Kanda is currently having his final examination right now so I decided to take a glimpse to Lavi's past and thoughts. Enjoy!

_**Kanda: **Don't you dare do anything to my Allen, you slimy bunny!_

_**Lavi: Shut up, twerp.**_

**_Kanda: I swear I'll fucking kill you!_**

**_Lavi: If only moyashi could hear you..._**

**_Kanda: Don't call him that! I'm the only one who can call him that!_**

_**Lavi: Yeah~ Yeah~**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Dedicated to **PurpleDreamIllusions**! This is for you. Hope you like it… ^_^

* * *

"_You never lose by loving. _

_You always lose by holding back."_

_

* * *

_

**Onigiri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A young boy was chasing a red ball as the thing fervently rolled onto the smooth pavement of an exclusive subdivision. It stopped at the foot of a small kid wearing a rather heavy-looking scarf around his neck that almost hid his mouth. His ash-colored eyes were blinking rapidly as he looked to the panting kid. _

"_Is this yours?" The small kid asked as he smile, huffing. It was almost Christmas and the weather's so thick of cold fog. He was now holding the red ball on his hands that slightly quivered under the freezing climate. _

_Lavi blinked a few times too before he took the ball. _

_The kid just smiled and faded after a while. His huge eyes lingered on Lavi's palm. _

"_You're hurt." _

_Lavi looked at his left hand and saw a gash that was slightly bleeding. Maybe it was from the fall just now while he was trying to retrieve the ball. _

"_It's okay, it doesn't hurt." Lavi said as he returned his gaze to the small face in front of him._

_The small kid, now holding a white hankie, carefully wrapped the wound on his hand, much to Lavi's surprise. _

_The scarf-kid smiled again. "Next time, be careful."_

_The red-hair stood there motionless as he watched the kid walked away from him._

"_Wait!"Lavi shouted, running towards the small retreating figure. _

_The kid stopped._

_Lavi huffed and brushed a few strands of red hair away from his eyes. "You wanna play with me?" He asked._

_He saw the kid blinked a few times more before answering. "But I don't have any toys."_

_Lavi shrugged and smiled. "I have a lot of toys." He spun the red ball on his hand. "Besides, it's boring to play alone anyway. And you seemed like a nice kid." He placed the ball onto the kid's chest. "I like you", he added as he show his toothy grin. _

_The scarf-boy blushed as his head shrunk under his thick scarf, like a turtle hiding its head._

.

.

.

"Allen! Let's play! Let's play!" The 20 year-old red-haired man bounced as he poked Allen on the back who was so busy typing at the moment.

"Stop it, Lavi. Can't you see I'm busy?"

Lavi pouted. "You're always busy!"

The white-haired man laughed. "I'm not always busy. You're just always_ slacking off_."

Allen stopped typing and looked at his jolly friend.

"What happened to your cheek?" He asked as his eyes darted onto Lavi's face.

The red-hair instantly reddened.

"I fell at the old-man's chair this morning." He said, his eyes were staring at Allen back and forth.

Allen sighed and opened the cabinet at the left side of his desk.

He stood and walked towards the tall man.

Band-aid at the left hand, cotton and an alcohol at the right.

He first applied the alcohol and then put the band-aid on the wound.

Allen stared at him, his eyes were reprimanding.

"Next time, be careful."

Lavi swigged as he gazed at Allen who was now returning to his work.

His left hand drifted to his left pocket.

He squeezed the soft white cloth that was carefully folded inside.

_The red-hair stood there motionless as he watched the kid walked away from him._

Wait… Allen.

Lavi unconsciously held the white-haired man's hands, gripping it rather tightly. With Allen, Lavi always felt that he was trying to clasp water with his very hands – an elements that is incapable to be held. Always slipping through his hands no matter how tight his clutch – but always leaving him with a little piece of itself - hugging his very core; hindering him to move on.

But he will continue to hold on to Allen…

"What?" Allen asked, slightly perturbed with the man's sudden action. "Are you okay, Lavi?"

Lavi abruptly let go and grinned.

"Just a little bit hungry." He laughed. "You want an _onigiri_?"

Allen smiled.

"Your treat."

Lavi smirked.

"You bet."

…with this very hands.

Until the end.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note:**

_Onigiri_ literally means "taking hold of (something) with your hands".

.

.

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! :)


	18. I will protect you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own –Man. [Gah! I'm getting tired posting this every single chapter!]

**A/N: This is a special chapter for you guys! Hope you like it! :)**

**Unbeta'ed. **So, pardon the errors... _

* * *

**I will protect you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's warm…

Definitely warm.

Kanda slowly opened his eyes and a blinding light suddenly invaded his sight. He tried to move but his arms and legs were bounded by something he find quite irritating and itchy.

_What the hell is this?_ He tried to kick those things but he felt terribly ill and tired after doing it. He slumped his head in the soft pillow and stared at the white ceiling gawking on him.

_Where the hell am I?_

His eyes were only half-lidded and his face felt numb all over. He cannot fully feel his arms and legs at all and the beating of his heart was quiet erratic. In short, his body ached all over.

What the hell happened?

Kanda remembered asking Allen to eat at the restaurant. The white-haired man smiled at him and ruffled his hair like he always used to do and smiled brightly at him. He said something at Kanda but the kid couldn't quite remember the details of it.

So, they went outside and ate.

And then what?

Kanda closed his eyes.

They ate and then after that… books.

He remembered a book that Allen was holding.

Oh, yeah. Bookstore.

They went to a bookstore after they ate.

Allen was literally beaming as he browsed the new set of books in front of the bookstore.

Then Allen said something again on him.

"_I'll buy you a complete set of these books, Yuu! You will love it!"_

Kanda smiled as memories flowed on him.

Allen looks so happy.

Kanda wondered if there's still something that Allen would want this Christmas… It's only a week before the day, after all. Something that the young man would want to have.

"_I'm pretty satisfied with what I have right now, Yuu." Allen smiled as he ruffled the kid's dark blue mane. "I mean, you're the kid here! You're the one who must wish for such things and not me. What would you want?"_

Kanda knew that God or whatever and whoever was up there was smiling at him when he first met Allen – even if he never did something that deserved such gift. He lived in constant worry before. At the tender age of seven, he already knew how hard the world is operating. How cruel people can be and what are the vile things they can do just to get what they want.

_Gunshots. _

_Many of them. _

_They told him to ran. _

"_Kanda-sama, don't ever looked back! You have to keep running!"_

"_But my mother is still inside!"_

_Gunshots again._

"_Kanda-sama!" _

_Kanda flinched when droplets of blood spurted on his face and the lifeless body of Faye dropped dead in front of him. _

_Joe, Henry, Noel and Faye – all of them._

"_You're now alone kid." One of the masked men said, his voice was clearly rejoicing. "Such bloodshed for just a tiny kid like you? You must be a helluva billionaire, aren't you, kid?"_

_Then laughter. Such vile and despicable laughter. _

_Kanda was holding a gun all of a sudden._

_Those fucking bastards. _

_Thrashes. _

_Fucking thrashes of the society!_

_An evil smile licked his face._

"_Oi… The man in front laughed when he saw the kid aimed a gun at him. "Kids shouldn't play with those things… "_

_Fucking bastards. _

_A gunshot was heard echoing in the place again._

_Kanda shot him – at the limb. _

_The man dropped, clutching his bloodied appendage. "You goddamn son of a bitch!" He shouted as he fell. _

_The four men backed away from the seven-year old kid. _

"_Fuck! He can use gun? That's fucking impossible!"_

"_But I can." The Kanda smiled evilly. "Too bad, huh?"_

_One of the men shouted, "Grab him! It's only a kid, damn it! We've killed his bodyguards, there's no way in hell that a kid could win against us!"_

_The three remaining men ran and tried to grab the kid from where he was standing but two gunshots was fired while they were busy running towards the kid. _

_Two men fell. _

_The floor was now flowing liberally with red liquid. _

_The last remaining last man stopped from approaching and stared warily at the kid in front of him – face was as cold as the cold floor. His smile never faltered. What the fuck was wrong with this kid? He was a sharp shooter! Is this the kid they really supposed to kidnap? Fuck it all!_

"_The last one, huh?" The man filched upon hearing the kid's eerily small but powerful voice. _

_An evil incarnate! This kid's an evil incarnate! He dashed at Kanda, shouting as he fire his gun directly at the grinning kid._

Kanda abruptly opened his eyes.

He didn't need that one right now. He tch'ed and glanced at the right side of his bed when his eyes were now finally beginning to fully open.

Where's Allen?

He tried to get out of the bed again but a gentle hand pushed him back at the soft mattress.

"Hard headed as always."

Kanda looked up and saw _him_.

_His _Allen all these years, the man didn't lose his gentle smile and voice.

"Don't try to get up yet. You had a slight concussion and many bones were damaged. You were quite lucky that's the only injury you received, given your undeniable recklessness. You really love to make me worry, don't you, Kanda?" The man continued to rattle on facing at the left side of the room, not looking at Kanda.

Kanda tried to sit up. "Allen."

"I said don't move yet." He said, still not looking at him.

"Allen."

"What?"

Kanda sighed and brushed his long hair with his right hand. "Will you look at me?"

Allen stopped whatever he was doing and just stood there. After a minute of silence, the man slowly turned and Kanda saw the reason why the man didn't want to show his face to him.

The raven clenched his fist and grinded his teeth. "Those fucking bastards…"

Allen's right lip was swollen, a cut was unbelievably visible. His face was red, a sign that it was hit a numerous times – the bruises were painfully noticeable.

Kanda almost slammed the bed he was sitting.

"Shh… You need to rest, Kanda." Allen smiled and walked towards him. "You're asleep for almost three days. I was getting afraid that you won't wake up anymore."

Kanda stopped his inner battles and looked at the trembling beauty in front of him. Allen's eyes were like shining crystals because of the little droplet of tears that were threatening to fall to his swollen cheeks. His whole body was shaking as he walked to him.

Kanda gritted his teeth as he opened his arms to welcome his guardian, his beloved guardian to his embrace. He locked the small man into his grip as he nuzzled his face to the white manes at Allen's neck. He heard Allen crying.

Kanda felt like his heart was being crushed to pieces.

He failed to completely save Allen.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" He said as he tightened his embrace to the white-haired man. He tried to ease the trembling coldness of Allen as he gently cuddled the man. He was as vulnerable as always. Kanda was supposed to be the kid, but instead, Allen was the one who always got comforted by Kanda.

"I'm sorry, Allen…"  
Allen shifted as he squirmed his way out of Kanda's hold.

"I get it. Just… don't do something as reckless as shielding me with your body alright? It's a good thing they only got baseball bats… don't do that again, okay?" he said as he cupped the raven's face.

Kanda looked away. He couldn't promise that. He couldn't promise to Allen that he would do nothing if the life of the most important person was being threatened right in front of him. He remembered those bastards who tried to yank Allen away from him, as they tried to haul him into their car.

Kidnapping, as always.

Kanda gritted his teeth again, fuming.

"Kanda?"

Kanda snapped from his trance and looked at the worried face of his guardian. "Yeah, I understand."

"Promise me."

"Huh?"

"Promise me you won't do that again."

Kanda looked away. No he cannot do that.

"Kanda."

Instead of answering that, he leaped from his bed and hugged the man again, not minding the medical wires that were connected to him.

"Kanda –"

"Shh…" Kanda tried to stop Allen. He just cuddled him and felt the warm sensation that he always feel whenever Allen was this close to him – where he can clearly hear his beating heart and Allen could also hear his own.

Nobody and nothing mattered – as long as Allen was beside him.

"Still a brat as always huh?" Allen said.

Kanda smiled.

"Maybe you're forgetting something."

Allen raised his eyebrows . "Oh? And what am I missing then?"

"You're forgetting that I'm not a kid anymore. I'm already **eightee**n, remember?" He grinned as he embraced the man more tightly than before.

"Yeah. And now sporting a brute strength. You always love to squish me to death, didn't you?" Allen chuckled as he wrapped his arms to his sweet Kanda. "Maybe you're forgetting something too."

Kanda smiled. "What is it?"

"I'm already **thirty**, remember?"

Kanda laughed as he let go of Allen.

"Liar. You're only **twenty-eight**." Kanda also chuckled.

"Where did you learn that?"

"From baka-usagi."

"Tch. That stupid Lavi… I'll be having a bunny stew this evening."

"That's why I was always wondering why you looked so young for your age. Oh well, you always look like you're just my age." Kanda grinned as he showed his dimples to Allen. "It's almost a fraud."

Allen laughed. "Shut up, brat."

"I'm not a brat anymore." Kanda said, his tone getting more serious.

Allen stopped laughing. "I know."

"Will you let me protect you now?" he said as he stared to those gray orbs who were also staring directly at Kanda.

Allen leaned to Kanda and bumped his forehead to the man's. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Just promise me I won't lose you over this." He said and ruffled the long raven hair of the boy he learned to care more than his own life.

Kanda closed his eyes. "Yes, I promise."

Allen smiled and tried to kiss Kanda's forehead when Kanda suddenly move his face upward, bouncing and brushing the kiss to Kanda's lips.

Allen blushed as he smacked the kid's head with his fist forgetting that the raven was actually sick.

"And you call me brute?" Kanda said as he touched his head. "I'm supposed to be sick, right?" He winced.

"S-SHUT UP! You never change do you? Mou!" Allen shouted, his face was turning into different and embarrassing shades of red.

One of these days... He will do it.

Kanda just grinned.

One of these days…

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:** BAD? GOOD? LOUSY? XD

**Advance Merry Christmas to all!**


	19. Sad Song

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Well, I do own the plot of this story. But that's all. Kanda and Allen are still not mine. No matter how much I beg and cry.

**Author's Notes:** I LIIIVEEE! I'm here again! Tch. Sorry for the very late chapter. Hope you'll forgive me… And thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter. ^_^

**Unbetaed. **

* * *

**Sad Song**

.

.

.

Kanda stood there, clutching his Tazmanian stuff toy while wiggling his toes under his bedroom slippers.

Allen was playing the piano again.

Kanda stared from the threshold of his room as he gaped in awe at the young man sitting in front of a magnificent grand piano, playing a sad piece while wearing an equal sad countenance.

Kanda knew that Allen was now close to crying – like how the song echoing in the room was crying right now.

The long-haired kid didn't dared walked towards his guardian because he was afraid that those tiny blobs of tears will fall off on Allen's eyes. He was afraid to know – to admit – that he still didn't have that kind of power to make Allen completely happy. His mere presence, as far as Kanda was concerned, was just a vague existence in Allen's life that deems no importance to the man. He was just a kid after all.

He was just a brat who pushed himself to Allen, forced him to take him with him and to cuddle on those soft arms every night when Kanda couldn't sleep. Sure, Allen said he loved him but Kanda found no assurance on those words. He wanted Allen's world to revolve only to him and not to allow Allen to be lonely always. He wanted to make sure that he would no longer cry when Kanda fall asleep at night – that Allen will smile from the bottom of his heart and that the white-haired man will someday rely to him a little bit more.

Kanda stared at his small toes, now out of the fury slippers and wiggled them some more. He continued to listen to Allen's heartbreaking cries of the melodious song while slowly fluttering his eyelashes. In Kanda's heart, he longed for this man to be his ultimate family – one that cannot be broken by time. He wished to be someone important to this man – to love and to be loved – something he never had the chance to grasp before.

It seemed fairly pathetic – even to Kanda. Someone tainted as him couldn't be important to Allen. And whenever he thought that the young, kind man was only being civil to him, something inside of him cringed and howled in pure resentment and self-loathing. If only he was just a kid – a normal, simple kid where Allen could be at ease – if only he wasn't born like this and never witnessed and done something so corrupted, if there's a chance to take back what already happened, then, he will be more than willing to trade his own fate. However, he knew that no matter how fervently he ask for it, he could never take back his innocence that he long ago lost.

Kanda didn't notice that the _crying _had already stopped. Kanda gradually opened his eyes and stared at the face before him. The song long ago came to halt and that Allen was now facing him, in his face, a gentle look was beautifully etched. HE closed his eyes and feel the loving feeling that he always felt whenever he's near this man.

"What are you doing here, Yuu?" Allen asked, his lips were forming a tender form – almost close to smiling. "You'll get cold here." the white-haired man gently scooped the sleepy kid on his arms and brought him to the piano where Allen sat again, cuddling Kanda on his lap.

Kanda slowly opened his eyes again and glued his body to the white-haired man, hugging him tightly.

Allen was slightly taken aback at the sudden movement of Kanda. "What's wrong?" He asked and ruffled that long manes of the kid.

Kanda looked at him. "You're sad." Kanda gripped the snowy locks of Allen. "You're crying." He looked at the stunned man and touched his supple cheeks. "You're sad."

Allen trembled upon hearing those words. Kanda was looking at him like he was the one who wanted to cry right there and then. The kid grabbed his neck again and squeezed him.

Allen tried to fight his tears away. Kanda looked heartbreakingly innocent. He was a fool to let a kid see his sufferings. Allen slowly wrapped his arms to the small back and embraced the warm feeling of Kanda.

"I'm not sad." He said as he closed his eyes. "Not anymore…"

Kanda opened his eyes and hugged Allen more, his cheeks touching the cold neck of the white –haired man.

_As long as you are here. I'll be just fine._****

**_As long as you are here. I'll be just fine._**

_I would give my life just for one of your smiles, Kanda…_

**_I would give my life just for one of your smiles, Allen…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_In every life, there is a turning point. _

_A moment so tremendous, so sharp and clear _

_that one feels as if one's been hit in the chest, all the breath knocked out, _

_and one knows, absolutely **knows **without the merest hint of shadow of a doubt _

_that one's life will never be the same._

– **Julia Quinn**


	20. Embarrassment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own –Man! Waaaah! Minna no baka! *howling like an idiot*

**Unbetaed.**

**

* * *

**

**Embarrassment**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allen was happily doing his usual duties as Kanda's guardian that morning – cooking the kid's favorite food; soba. He chuckled when he remembered the kid's flushed expression when he mentioned to him that he bought him new pairs of underwear yesterday. The boy's expression was totally entertaining. Allen giggled again as he continued chopping the onion leeks that he will use to garnish his special soba noodles. He tasted the soup and he almost patted his head.

_Perfect!_

He smiled as he set aside the noodles. "Kanda! I've finish cooking your soba! Are you done there?" He shouted as he dry his hands using the apron that was hugging his body. When he was sure that the kitchen was already clean, he went to the bathroom to check on the bathing kid. He peeked at the slightly opened door and he almost staggered in disappointment when he saw the kid hasn't even started yet.

"What's the problem, Yuu?" Allen immediately rushed inside and checked on the still perfectly clothed kid standing in front of the tub. "Is the water too cold?" The white-haired man dipped his right hand on the bath tub and tested the water and his eyes slightly narrowed. Not too warm and not too cold – just right. Then what's the problem?

"Yuu?" He asked the not looking kid and noticed that he was furiously blushing. "Yuu? What's wrong?"

The kid awkwardly crossed his arms as he tried to speak. "I-I… I-I was j-just thinking…" The kid said his eyes were avoiding his like plaque.

"Yes?" Allen said, encouraging the little kid to continue. He sat at the edge of the tub, waiting for the kid's words.

Kanda just blushed more.

A blushing Kanda! Now, that's new.

Allen almost chuckled at the sight. Just adorable!

"I-I… I-I was j-just t-thinking if… if… you k-know… If y-you…"

"Hmm?"

What might be the problem? Allen curiously stared at the long-haired kid while silently giggling.

A few more seconds passed.

"I was just thinking if Allen could bathe me!"

Kanda paused.

Allen Blinked.

Paused again.

Blink some more.

After a series of pauses and blinking eyelashes, Allen 'pffbt' as he tried to contain his laughter; because Kanda was now blushing even more furiously than before.

"That's it? I thought it was something much important." Allen sighed as he smiled at the kid now holing a crack to the bathroom tiles.

"Of course it's important…" said a miniscule, almost whisper-like voice. Kanda was now trying to make himself as small as an ant the way he squirm in front of Allen.

Allen stifled a laugh.

"No need to be shy!" Allen patted the kid's hair. "I can always bath you, Yuu."

Kanda blinked and tried to hide his face with his long hair.

"...and you bought me those unde-_those..."_

Allen blinked in confusion. _Those?_

'Those' what? Allen asked himself then he remembered.

Ah. _Those._

"You mean those underwear's?"Allen tilted his head.

"Argh! Don't say it!" Kanda shouted as he blushed more.

Allen barked a gentle laugh.

"Whaaat? You don't have to be shy about it!" He said.

Kanda 'hmped'. "I am not in any way s-shy about it!" He said while feigning some cockiness to his voice.

Allen just giggled. "Yes, yes. As you said." He smiled again. "But really, you don't need to be shy about it. It's perfectly normal and you're still a kid. You don't have anything to be shy about your _body_." Allen faked a coughed as he tried yet again to suppress his bursting giggles.

Allen did restraint himself, unfortunately, it was futile. Especially if Kanda was blushing more and more every minute – a quite obvious indication that he was shy and very much still a kid and that he was trying his very, _very_ best not to show it to Allen.

"Whaa… W-what do you mean by that?" Kanda's eyes were now bulging on their sockets._  
_

Allen laughed again.

"If means it is still small – _that._"

Kanda's face was utterly priceless!

Allen almost rolled on the floor.

The kid was huffing and huffing like a water-deprived fish and he became redder than before –

If that was still possible, given the furious blush he was displaying not a moment ago.

"I-IT'S NOT!"

Allen cackled again. Yuu's face was a total knocked out. The kid was almost seething with embarrassment as he stared dumbfounded into his guardian who was now sitting at the floor laughing like a mad cow.

"It is." Allen answered between his snorts.

"IT'S NOOOT!"

"It _certainly _is." The laughing white-haired man peeked a glance to the embarrass kid. Kanda now resembled a cornered cat with tails and furs all standing up.

A shy, shy, _oh so shy_ cornered cat.

"IT DEFINTELY IS NOT! Waaah! Allen no baka!" the right-year-old kid howled.

Allen roared with laughter.

Kanda was certainly so cute.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Keep 'em coming! Thanks for all those people who reviewed and still reviewing up until now… sniff… ^_^ Thank you so much. Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!

See you on the next chapter!

Love yah!


	21. Long Hair

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Nah. Not a single character – None at all. Geez! Must you remind me that Kanda and Allen are not mine every single chapter? Ouch.

**Unbeta'ed. Please pardon the distorted grammar and the likes. (and oh… also the downright foolishness. Arigatou gozaimashita!)**

* * *

.

.

.

**Long Hair**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kanda was having his moment of glory when he first saw a tiny speck of hair at the corners of his upper lip. Slowly showing and showing and showi –

Mustache.

He was having his first mustache.

_Yes!_

Kanda jumped and merrily slammed the bathroom tiles albeit silently (if that's even possible) because he don't want Allen to be freaking out at early in the morning. The eleven year old kid twirled and swirled under the warm shower and almost banged his head on the nearest surface. He was totally, absolutely, completely pleased to see that he was beginning to look like real _man. _

_Not just a boy. A man. _Kanda emphasized while nodding his head.

A man who was perfectly capable of taking good care of others and not just a whiny brat who doesn't know anything but to… well, whine – obviously.

Kanda felt again those tiny hairs on his upper lip and grinned at the mirror while winking at his reflection. (**A/N: **_Now, please imagine that. Kanda – winking at his reflection. 'Think I'm gonna die. Sorry… I just can't help it. :P_) Literally, he was really beginning to change. Everything about him was slowly changing and Kanda felt that years were stretching out just for him to be able to fulfill his dreams. He wanted to grow up as soon as possible. Not that he didn't enjoy being a kid. As a matter of fact, his fondest memories belonged to his childhood and where everything really began. He was beyond happy and thankful that fate decided to grant him the biggest gift he will ever had on his entire life and that fate will gave him that person that showed him what life was really all about.

_Yes!_ He shouted at his mind again as he bounced the bottle of shampoo on his right hand and the conditioner on his left. He was giggling and laughing silently as he tried to play with the plastic bottles on his hands. His hair was now longer than ever, almost touching his knee but surprisingly, he didn't want to cut it and have it short like any _man _does. Why? Simple. Allen likes his hair very much and what Allen wants Kanda gives. Besides, having a long hair also have its own advantages sometimes. Right?

_Right._

Kanda was grinning like an idiot while still juggling the innocent bottles at hand not noticing a pair of gorgeous ash orbs silently watching him from the now opened door of the bathroom.

"What in the heaven's are you doing, young man?"

Kanda suddenly stopped causing the bottles to sky-rocketed in the air. His whole body tensed like he was struck by lightning. He didn't dare looked at the owner of the firm voice. No he didn't have enough balls to do that. Allen caught him wiggling like some earthly worm squirming and jiggling in a wet mud! The horror!

Allen immediately caught the bottles in time and tucked them where they really belonged and continued to stare at the now stoned kid with his back facing him.

"Now, can you please explain what the _heck_ are you doing, Yuu?"

"Uhm… This is uh…"

Allen patiently waited at the answers as he tapped his fingers at the nearby soap holder. A small smile was etched at his face.

"Yes?"

"Uhmm…"

Allen, now completely smiling, sighed as he draped the big towel on Kanda's back. "Before you answer that, are you even aware that you are still _completely naked_ like a baby and I can perfectly see you well-round butt from here? I just want you to know. Nice view, if you'll ask me." Allen teased, suppressing his almost echoing giggles.

Allen saw how Kanda's neck borrowed an ugly shade of red. Kanda ran swiftly and fast not even sparing his guardian a single glance. A door was heard being slammed and a _manly_ scream was heard reverberating at the floor.

"AAAAAAAAARGGGHHHHH!"

Allen blinked a few times, discerning what had happened before his very eyes. "Isn't that reaction… a little bit late? Pffbt." The white haired man laughed loudly. Of course he was just kidding about the butt thingy. He couldn't possibly see that because of Kanda's long hair. But it seems that the kid didn't even realize that.

Well – Allen shrugged – having a long hair also has its own advantages sometimes. Right?

_Right._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** Gah! I'm suffocating! Suffocating! Urgh… So many things to do… so many things to do… and chapter is, again!, too short! urgh...

But I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter...

Thanks for all those people who reviewed… I'm so happy I'm presently mimicking Kanda's weird antics in this chapter. You guys are the BEST! *Group hug* sniff… sniff…

And thanks a lot to that particular reader for his/her epicawesome review! You didn't include your name/username and I want to thank you properly…. :) thanks a lot again!


	22. You wish

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. I not own. Do own not. Fubududurututu… *making silly faces*

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the very late update! My schedule is f***ing squeezing me and I am already going nuts with all the shit going around me. But since I am now free and just idly lying around my room (probably in the toilet) let me give you an update… *dance happily*

Oh by the way, I included a new (?) character here. Hahahaha! He's not really an OC though. As a matter of fact, all of you knew him well.

**Unbeta'ed. Please pardon the grammar foolishness. **

.

.

Thanks to the following for reviewing the last three chapters of TOR… ^_^

**p0l-anka**/ BlueStar**/ ****azab****/ **HinLove**/ yuki-souma/ **RosalieCullenHale1**/ ****yuikshiro****/ **VampAnimeLover254**/ ****vanila-chan****/ **13**/ **Teddy-san**/ ****Kichou****/ **AshomiLove**/ ****Unnoticed Observer****/ **ElementistMagicAkua**/ Real review starts at the 's/ **Tsarina Torment**/ ****yuki-souma****/ **xylla**/ ****PrimoWing****/ **Aleatoria!

.

.

.

**You wish**

Allen was definitely gorgeous.

That was what Kanda was thinking while staring incoherently at his guardian while he was buttoning his tuxedo for a party that night.

Simply beautiful.

The white-haired man noticed the gawking (and almost drooling) kid and chuckled. "What are you doing, Yuu-kun?" He said in his sing-song voice as he patted the boy. "You look like you're seeing something magnificent and quite breathtaking."

Kanda snapped at his stupor and looked away, "W-what the hell are you saying, Allen?" Kanda's cheeks suddenly became flushed and he found it hard to stare at the man in front of him. "Are you in anyway fluttering yourself?"

Allen's smile widened and shook his head. "No, of course not. I'm just merely stating what I saw in your eyes a while ago." Teasing this kid was always bloody fun.

"Are you implying that I find you breathtaking?" The kid pouted while still sporting tomato-colored cheeks and murmured, "You wish."

Allen barked in laughter and his toes almost curled in amusement.

Kanda snapped at the now laughing Allen and blinked rapidly, mouth were hanging open. "W-what the heck are you laughing at?"

Allen amusingly snorted. The kid's sometimes rough and brusque attitude and words didn't really match his facial expressions – at all. That's why it was really funny and very _kanda-ish_.

"Stop laughing Allen!"

Allen just laughed more.

.

.

.

**Party Animal**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Kanda was beyond pissed.

He was seething, trembling and so beyond fucking pissed.

They came an hour ago at the night party for some company's bigwig and Kanda was enjoying the night like all the other guests inside. They have hotdogs and lots of hotdogs and he definitely swore he saw noodles in the main hall. Not to mention that he also had Allen's hand, twirled on his own and he was enjoying the warmth it brought him. Allen was also pretty happy because his efforts in arranging the said event were also going smoothly. The cheerful atmosphere brought the kind man an overflowing feeling of relief as he strode the ground while greeting and shaking hands with everybody.

In short, the party was a blatant success.

In not a distant place, Kanda saw the big bunny struggling in dealing with his father's company's guests and obviously having a problem walking his way out. The kid smirked as he breathed a smile of relief.

Oh, he was absolutely going to enjoy this party, Kanda thought while squeezing Allen's hand firmly.

He gently tugged his sleeve, calling the attention of the white-haired man.

Allen glanced at Kanda. "What is it?"

"I'm hungry, Allen."

"Oh. Right. Wait here. I'm going to talk to the chef. What would you like to eat?"

Kanda bit his lips. "I saw noodles at the main hall."

Allen smiled. "It's especially for you kiddo." He ruffled Kanda's hair, "Now, stay here and I'll gonna go get you some noodles, okay?" But suddenly halted as Kanda's small hands wrapped tightly around his own.

"Can I come with you?" Kanda asked, not looking directly at Allen but was still gripping quite snugly around his right hand.

Allen smiled again. "No, you can't. Just wait here and I'll back soon, okay?"

Then he saw Allen walking away from him.

Kanda just sighed and decided to sit in a nearby chair.

If Allen told him to wait, then he will wait.

And then after ten minutes, he saw Allen walking towards him, carrying a bowl of soup –together with that damned, wretched creature, whose hands was comfortably wrapped around Allen's slim waist!

The man was maybe around twenty five years old, perhaps around Allen's age bracket and he was so effin' tall, Kanda swore he could not see the man's hair! – Or he was just too small. Kanda gritted his teeth on his last thought.

That's not the damn point!

The damn point was this man – this ugly, totally despicable, loathsome man had his arms around Allen's waist!

He growled in annoyance as he leaped out from his chair and walked furiously towards the two men.

"Allen!"

.

.

.

Allen was beyond embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Why?

Because of so many reasons. Actually, because of three reasons.

First, he loathed any kind of innuendos. Secondly, Allen very much – _absolutely_ despised _sexual_ innuendos than just innuendos especially if it's directed to _him_ and not to mention if it was from a member of the _same_ sex!

"I-I think I have to go now, Mister…" He trailed off as he felt his stomach curled because of the tanned man's intense gaze, lingering to his lips from time to time that made Allen more uneasy than usual. He swallowed hard. This was trouble.

A one hell of a trouble.

"Tyki."

Allen gaped. "W-wha?"

The man faintly laughed. A smile was tenderly etched at his face. "Name's Tyki Mykk, but I prefer you just call me Tyki."

Allen nervously laughed as he scooped the Kanda's food that the chef was giving him.

He forced a smile and bowed, "I see. N-nice to meet you, T-tyki-san." He slowly made his way out of the scene when he heard the man's seductive voice again.

"I still didn't get your name."

Allen gulped. And the third reason why he was uncomfortable was _this_ – this was the problem if you were talking to some VIPs of the company. You couldn't simply walk away from them! And Allen utterly didn't want to sound and act rude – even if it means aggravating his uncomfortable-ness.

"Allen. Allen W-walker, sir."

The man, whose hands were now around his shoulders, smiled a boyish smile. "What a beautiful name. It wonderfully fits the bearer." As he scooped Allen's hand and kissed it right then and there.

Allen felt all of the hairs on his body horridly stood out.

You've got to be bloody kidding!

.

.

.

"Allen!"

Kanda shouted as he ran towards his obviously nervous guardian.

Kanda slapped the curled arms of the unbelievably tall and tanned man away from Allen as he gritted his teeth in so much contempt.

How dare this giraffe do that to his Allen!

The terrified white-haired man was clearly horrified at Kanda's action. "Yuu!"

Allen was now sure that the two of them were a goner.

Then Tyki smiled as he looked at the now hissing Kanda.

"What a beautiful boy."

Kanda growled and gnashed his teeth. "Don't call me beautiful."

The now amused man laughed. "You talk like an adult." He tilted his head as if scrutinizing the kid. "I like it."

Tyki looked at Allen again while (unconciosly or conciosly, Kanda was still pissed off) licked his drying lips.

"I like you, Allen."

Then his stared back to now raging, obviously furious for some reason, Kanda.

"And I like you too." Tyki grinned.

.

.

.

**Bloody gorgeous, oh man, you are absolutely bloody gorgeous.**

**.**

**.**

Tyki smiled and felt the small man I front of him, while still cuddling a bowl of soup, somewhat trembled under his gaze and the loud hissing of a certain _kitten_ beside Allen.

He will definitely love his stay in Japan.

.

.

**You already know you're a goner**

**.**

**.**

Kanda already know that he will forever hate this man.

.

.

**Author's Notes: ***grins*who loves Tyki Mykk? Raise your hand! XD

I really don't know what I was thinking when I suddenly opened my laptop typed this chapter... and I included Tyki! Tykiiiii! Can somebody please get me the biggest hammer there is? I need one so badly right now. .

.

.

.

**To AshomiLove:** I'm still planning to continue writing this, don't worry – if and only if you guys still want me to continue… ^_^

**Yuikshiro:** Thanks! Reading your reviews guys brighten up mine!

**Teddy-san: **Now that you mentioned it, hmmm….. :D

**HinLove: **Thanks a lot Hina-chan… :) I'm so glad you loved it.

**VampAnimeLover254****:** Seems like you're not the only one who loves it. Kanda too. XD

**Aleatoria:** We all love Evil-Allen! Just let me know if you want me to write more Evil-Allen. ^_^ I would gladly do so.

**BlueStar1937: **Thanks a lot for reading! Here's an update for you!

**RosalieCullenHale1****:** Thanks!

**vanila-chan****: **Thanks for reading… I'm glad that Kanda's making you laugh… :)

**Azab:** Thanks azab!

**Yoki-souma:** ^_^ a growing up Kanda! Hahaha! Thanks for always reviewing!

Thanks for reading… and thank you (mwah! mwah! mwah!) so much for your lovely reviews and comments!


	23. Pickles or Dresses?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Man. And I hate pickles. With a great, great passion. So yeah. I do not own –Man.

* * *

**Pickles or Dresses****?**

**

* * *

**

"You have to eat this, Yuu."

"No. I don't want to."

"**Yuu.**"

"**No**, **Allen**."

"Yuu, this is for your own good.

"I don't think so, Allen."

Allen sighed. This was the fifth time that Yuu refused eating his homemade hamburgers with pickles on it.

"But Yuu, pickles are exceptionally nutritious! Haven't you heard of it?" He said with a radiant smile, still trying to persuade the boy. Kanda needed all the nutrition value that he can get from all kinds of foods and Allen was trying to so hard to sustain a certain balance diet that was healthy enough for the kid.

But Kanda blatantly refusing to cooperate.

The white haired man swore he saw the kid sarcastically snorted.

"Allen, have you ever heard the line, 'Pickles are cucumbers soaked in evil'?" Kanda nonchalantly asked while chewing his food.

Beef steak.

Gah.

Allen blinked, "Uhm, no?" and scratched his head. "What the bloody heck was that? That's pure exaggeration."

Kanda snorted again and by the looks of it, he was on the verge of sticking his tongue out.

"Then I haven't heard that pickles are actually nutritious too. And that was also an unadorned exaggeration, if I must say so myself. " Kanda deadpanned.

Allen's jaw almost dropped. He stared blandly at the kid who was still chewing his beef steak while staring off into space.

"I hate pickles, Allen. As you well know."

Now, it's time for Allen to snort. "So I've noticed. "

Kanda bounced on his chair. "So give it up. I will never eat pickles." He looked at Allen's devastated face and puppy-dog eyes, cringed a little but still continued, "Ever."

Kanda started to walk towards the kitchen door when he suddenly stopped. "Unless," he trailed as he looked back to the white-haired man, an ugly grin was slowly creeping down on his face, "you eat it too."

Kanda smirked when he saw the kind man paled.

"How about that, Allen?"

Allen sweat-dropped upon seeing the wicked smile unexpectedly adorned the kid's face.

"T-that's it? You'll gonna eat this burger if I also eat p-pickles?"

Kanda smiled cheerfully and that scared Allen the most.

"Yeah. I will. And One more thing; I want you to do something for me. Just small favor, that's all."

Allen's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Did Yuu know…?

Allen absolutely hated pickles since he was a kid.

Why? Because that _thing_ was Cross Marian's accomplice that made Allen's life a living hell.

Allen gritted his teeth indignantly as he remembered Cross Marian.

"_If you don't wear this gown, I'll make sure you will not eat anything but pickles for the next two weeks of your life. Aren't they delicious, Allen?"_

He swallowed hard.

He so doesn't wanna wear any frilly, girly, and pink dress anymore! GOD DAMNIT!

_There is no way in hell_, Allen silently back lashed his own thoughts, _there's just no way in hell!_

Meanwhile, Kanda was grinning like an adulterated idiot inside his head.

"_Nee_ Allen, I have this very beautiful powder blue dress that I bought last week…" Kanda cheerfully said as he brought a pink box in front of now frozen white-haired man.

Kanda chuckled.

Allen bawled.

Kanda tiptoed at the chair and reached the trembling face of his guardian. He kissed Allen's cheeks and wrapped the young man's upper body on his embrace.

The devious kid raised his eyebrows while still grinning like a malicious Cheshire cat and guessed that those damn pickles wouldn't be around the house for quite some time.

However, Kanda would definitely not mind eating those blasted things if he could see Allen on a beautiful flowing dress.

Too bad that his adorable guardian was already journeying into some far away land at the moment.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ***wriggling like some busy worm sorting some of her paper works already towering her*

Thanks a lot for reviewing again! *kissing everyone*

If you have any suggestion/s the next chapter then feel free to tell me! I'll try write more of this using your ideas... :)

* * *

One more thing... I kept on dreaming of this certain idea where Allen is a married man but fortunately already divorced *winks* and he have two adorable kids just trying to survive every single day, working his ass off to provide his kids a proper education and such things. Then Kanda is the new face in the neighborhood – Grumpy, a horrible asshole but surprisingly nice (*eherm!* okay, maybe not so nice at first) to allen. And oh, Tyki is Allen's best friend since college days and he is not-so-secretly in love with the albino head for eons – that kind of idea. ^_^

Let me know what you think!


	24. I love Yuu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. *jumps on a nearby cliff*

**Notice: ***hides* Please don't kill me! I now present to you the **last chapter** of **The Only Reason**. *hides again* Hold your tomatoes and pickles! Please hear me out first! *sigh* I am planning to write a sequel (again, series of related to unrelated one-shots) of this wherein our kiddy Kanda is now mature enough to rape *eherm!* I mean, to _take care_ of Allen. I just felt that a kiddy Yuu cannot really compete with Allen's growing number of stalkers and admirers if he is just a brat. Tsk. And it wouldn't be fair to him, right?

Remember Tyki? Yep. I'm thinking on writing him as full-fledge character on my sequel and Lavi too! I'm sure a certain reader out there would be thrilled to see Lavi finally hogging some limelight. *snickers* You know who you are! And since Kanda is now mature, he can now fight Tyki head on. Sounds good, right? Hope so. *sweat drop* Anyway, I am not abandoning this plot and instead I'm actually continuing the story. I also want to see Kanda grow, you see…

Savvy? Yes? Good.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Ubeta'ed.** Pardon the foolishness.

* * *

**I love Yuu**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Kanda was feeling guiltier than ever. He just wanted to say sorry though his stubbornness was hindering him to admit his own mistakes.

_I want to do something on my own! _

He hurt Allen.

_I hate you Allen!_

Kanda clenched his fist and a trembling tremor crashed on his very being.

_I hate you!_

Kanda tightly closed his eyes and bit his lips.

He hurt him.

The harsh fall of raging rain was being hammered into his shuddering body. But the sting of the cold weather was nothing compared to what he had done to Allen.

He's simply the worst.

Then out of the corner of his hazy and guilt-driven mind, a loud thumping on the ground and sputtering of along with breathy panting was heard all over the empty road. The heavy rain was still blinding and the thick fog was not helping Kanda to see.

_I don't need someone like you! I regret being entrusted to you! I hate you Allen! I hate you!_

What he heard next brought tears on his eyes.

"Yuu! Where are you? Yuu! Answer me! Please! Yuu!"

Tears were now suddenly beginning to pool at his eyes. A lump on his throat began to suffocate him as he continued listening to those pleas.

"Yuu! Please, answer me! Where are you!"

He's wrong.

He knew that. He perfectly knew that he's the one who's at fault. He could have said sorry but he ran away like a whiny and spoiled kid.

"I'm sorry, 'kay? I really am. So please, come out now!"

Allen had done nothing but to love him.

He was always there.

Even if he was being a complete asshole sometimes, Allen was still there. He was always, always there. Allen never leaved him.

Allen never abandoned him. Not once. Not ever.

"Yuu!"

But Kanda certainly could. He swallowed hard. For Allen's sake.

Kanda gritted his teeth and came out. He tried his best to looked as insolent as he could hoping that that way, Allen would finally snapped at his slumbering stupor and be free with the burden of taking care of him.

He cringed when he saw the nasty mark he accidentally left on Allen's pale face when he tried to slap the young man's hand.

He rose from his seat and stared at the frantic man.

"Yuu!"

He saw Allen ran towards him but Kanda just scowled.

That made Allen stopped.

"K-kanda…?"

"Why are you so good to me? I'm not a good kid, I'm temperamental, and I'm nothing but a trouble! Why are you still around me? You being a martyr, Allen."

In Kanda's surprise, Allen nonchalantly smiled as he begun approaching him again.

That smile made Kanda's heart quivered with so many emotions.

Allen's one-of-a-kind smile.

He stopped in front of Kanda who was now staring at him like he had just seen an apparition.

"I'm not being a martyr." He said as he slowly wrapped the drenched 16-year-old kid on his embrace. "I just love you, that's all." Kanda felt the embrace tightened, like Allen wouldn't let go of him anymore. "Very much."

Kanda looked up at his guardian and bit his lips. "You don't h-hate me?"

"Of course not. You're just upset. That's all. I understand that."

Kanda swallowed and gazed at the soaked face of the white haired man. He could see nothing but affection and warmth on those eyes. Allen truly cared for him.

"You could've easily got rid of me, you know… You could have –"

"It's because of _you_."

Kanda's eyes widened.

Allen just smiled and sighed.

"It's because I like you, that's why"

Allen… likes… him?

"That's the only reason."

Allen kneeled and hugged him again.

Kanda felt his whole world trembled. He reached for the man's face and kissed the wound he inflicted to Allen. It was still fresh and he could see some blood dripping on it. For that, Kanda knew that he would never forgive himself for as long as he lives. But for now, all he wanted was to hold the man's warmth and value the fact that Allen will always be there for him – knowing that there's always someone who will pull him up no matter how deep he would fall. The bliss of having someone that you know will love you no matter what happens.

"You're the only reason, Yuu."

Tears now flowed at Kanda's soaked face.

He cried.

"I love Yuu."

Kanda Yuu cried.

_I love you too, Allen._

.

..

...

To be brave is to love someone unconditionally,

without expecting anything in return.

To just give.

That takes courage,

because we don't want to fall on our faces

or leave ourselves open to hurt.

**xXxOWARIxXx**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** My works gets sappier and sappier each day. My apologies.

Thanks for reading The Only Reason! For all those people who read and still reading now, arigatou gozaimashita!

And oh, by the way, I changed my username here. From ArLeNeLee to **Ms. Mumpsimus. **Don't be confused. ^_^

See you again!


	25. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** The sequel of TOR is now officilay posted here! ^_^

Thank you for those people who supported The Only Reason!

–**Ms. Mumpsimus**

***Shaira meowing on the background**


End file.
